Secret Wedding
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga yang membuat dua pria harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah menikah! Yunho dan Jaejoong, saling mengenal tapi tidak berteman. Apakah pernikahan mereka akan mengubah hubungan keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**YunJae Fanfiction /Secret Wedding/Part one**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, hurt, comedy? … (maybe masih ada yg laen)

Length : one – …?

Author : ReaYoonJae

Martini, Vodka, Tequila, Heineken beer, tersimpan berjejer di atas meja oleh dua pelayan. Masing-masing mengambil minuman sesuai kesukaan. Yup, hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi beberapa pemuda itu, di mana mereka telah menyelesaikan perkuliahan mereka. Siang tadi mereka sudah menggelar upacara kelulusan di universitas, kemudian sekarang melanjutkannya dengan minum-minum di sebuah klab yang terletak di tengah kota Paris. Mereka menempati ruangan khusus di klab itu. Hal ini tidak lepas juga dari salah satu diantara mereka yang merupakan putera pemilik klab tersebut – Mirotic Bar Club.

Kim Jaejoong – salah satu dari pemuda yang hadir disitu mulai melirik pada botol-botol di depannya. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan alcohol. Sebenarnya saat teman-temannya bersepakat untuk menyelesaikan perayaan di klab ini, Jaejoong agak kurang setuju. Pemuda ini justru mengajukan pendapat untuk ke restoran saja, namun apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak mendapat persetujuan dari teman yang lainnya. Setelah cukup lama melakukan perdebatan dalam otaknya, Jaejoong akhirnya meraih sebotol martini kemudian menuangkannya sedikit pada gelasnya. Yeah, hanya malam ini saja dia akan minum karena malam ini adalah pengecualian baginya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang pemuda lain bernama Jung Yunho . Pemuda tampan itu juga sebenarnya kurang begitu menyukai acara-acara semacam ini, tapi karena saat ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dan dalam hidup teman-temannya yang lain, maka dia harus mengesampingkan rasa malas dengan menyetujui ajakan mereka. Lagi-lagi, hari ini juga adalah pengecualian baginya.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sebenarnya berasal dari Negara yang sama akan tetapi keduanya tidak begitu dekat. Mereka hanya saling mengenal karena beberapa kali berada di kelas yang sama. Ketika bertemu pun hanya sebatas senyuman tipis. Yunho mempunyai seorang teman dekat bernama Park Yoochun – seorang putera pemilik klab yang sekarang mereka datangi. Sementara Jaejoong juga berteman dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Minum sampai puas.."

Park Yoochun mengangkat tequilanya, diikuti yang lainnya. Sejenak seperti membuat gerakan bersulang kemudian meneguk alcohol masing-masing sampai habis.

"Jangan ada yang berkata pulang lebih dulu.." ujar Yoochun lagi.

Beberapa menjawab "tentu" secara bersamaan, dan ada pula yang hanya tertawa-tawa. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak merespon. Park Yoochun bahkan tak mengajak kekasihnya karena takut menggangu. Kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan betah dan akan merengek minta pulang, dan dia tak ingin direpotkan dengan hal semacam itu.

"Yoochun, tidak ada yang lebih menarik di tempatmu ini? Tidak mungkin hanya ada alcohol di sini"Tanya seorang pemuda pada Yoochun. Tontonan yang menarik? Para lelaki dewasa seperti mereka pasti tahu apa yang dimaksukan pemuda itu.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Well, kalian mau yang seperti apa, hm?katakan saja dan apa yang kalian minta akan segera datang"sahut Yoochun dengan bangganya.

Mirotic Bar Club memang bukan hanya tempat untuk menghabiskan malam dengan menenggak alcohol. Tempat hiburan malam yang cukup terkenal ini juga memberikan 'tontonan' yang memanjakan mata para pengunjungnya. Tapi jangan salah, tempat ini bukan tempat biasa. Klab ini merupakan klab elit yang hanya didatangi oleh pemegang kartu member saja. Dan yang paling penting, klab ini dipastikan bebas dari rasia kepolisian.

"Kau sudah tahu selera kami.."

"Yeah, kau adalah pakar dalam menilai sesuatu yang menarik"

"Keluarkan saja yang terbaik dari klab ini.."

Beberapa suara menanggapi pertanyaan Yoochun tadi. Pria tampan ini kembali tersenyum. Setelah itu Yoochun terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Senyumannya kembali terulas begitu dia sudah duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Sesuai dengan yang Yoochun katakan, beberapa perempuan cantik berdatangan ke ruangan itu. Dan jangan Tanya dengan penampilan mereka. Semua memakai pakaian super seksi namun tidak berkesan murahan. justru mereka sangat menarik.

Pemandangan yang terlihat pada menit berikutnya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya saat mereka datang. Beberapa pria di ruangan itu telah dimanja dan memanjakan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik itu. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Keduanya seolah menjadi penonton bisu. Jaejoong berkali-kali memutar matanya begitu adegan ciuman dari sudut kanan tercipta, pelukan mesra dari sudut kiri, ucapan-ucapan menggoda dari pasangan di depan, dan semuanya sangat memuakkan untuknya. Padangan Jaejoong lalu terlaih pada Yunho yang kini telah duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Yah, karena sekarang hanya mereka yang tidak memiliki pasangan jadi keduanya duduk bersama.

Yunho justru tidak merespon secara berlebihan seperti Jaejoong. Dia tampak biasa saja, namun itu justru semakin memperlihatkan sisi 'cool' seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong masih melirik pada pria tampan itu sampai secara tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Cepat-cepat keduanya membuang muka. Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus mendengus kesal. Yah, seperti sebelumnya, hubungan mereka memang tidak begitu baik.

"Oh. Jaejoong.. kau berencana segera kembali ke Korea?" Terdengar suara dari depan Jaejoong - Park Yoochun. Akhirnya bersuara setelah tadi hanya terpaku dengan dua perempuan cantik disebelahnya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin akan tinggal di sini beberapa bulan lagi.."katanya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, orangtua Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera kembali karena akan mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka di Korea. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah, jika segera kembali dan mengurus perusahaan di sana – pasti tak aka nada waktu untuknya bermain. Lebih baik menyegarkan otak dengan tinggal di Paris beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Aku pikir kau akan segera menikah setelah selesai"Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan untuk menikah. Kau sangat tahu masalahnya.."sahut Yoochun, dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dua perempuanyang bersamanya. Lagipula tidak ada efek yang berarti ketika perempuan-perempuan itu mendegar pernyataannya, bukan?

Yoochun membuang nafas berat. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan seseorang. Dia sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan di mana dia harus teringat lagi dengan –nya. Seorang pemuda yang telah menolak perasaannya dan memilih menikah dengan gadis cantik – senior mereka di sekolah menengah dulu.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kau harus melupakannya. Bukankah kau cukup terhibur sekarang? Yeah, dengan Hyorim juga.."

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menyetujui perkataan Jaejoong. Dia memang cukup 'terhibur' sekarang dan cukup betah dengan kekasihnya itu, namun tak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan seseorang -tahun memang sudah terlewati namun setiap tahun itu justru semakin membuatnya sulit berpaling. Masa lalu memang begitu menyakitkan di satu sisi, tapi di sisi lain begitu manis.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya dari mu.." Yoochun balik bertanya.

Sejak berteman dengan Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu tak sekalipun mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis. Jaejoong memang pernah berkata untuk tidak mau terikat hubungan apapun. Sebenarnya, di Korea – Jaejoong telah di tentukan oleh kedua orangtuanya akan dijodohkan dengan kolega keluarga mereka. Mungkin hal ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong enggan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke sana.

"Kau juga ingin menghindar, kan?"tebak Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengelak dengan cepat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan untuk menghindar, tapi dia memang belum ingin kembali. Di Paris – suasana di sini masih begitu dia sukai. Mungkin saja dia berpikiran untuk mencari gadis di kota ini saja, lalu membawanya ke Korea dan mengenalkannya pada kedua orangtuanya. Dengan demikian rencana yang telah di atur mereka, tak kan pernah terwujud.

"Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku dengan lebih lama di sini.."kata Jaejoong.

Sesaat mata Yoochun tertuju pada Yunho yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan segala kesesakan yang menimpah otak selama kuliah.

"Yunho.. ada apa dengamu? Dari tadi kau tidak pernah bicara"Tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin diam dan menikmati acara kalian.."sahut Yunho. Sebenarnya agak dingin, tapi itu bukan masalah pada Yoochun dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Yunho. Siapa saja yang tidak mengenalnya akan menyimpulkan hal semacam itu, namun yang sebenarnya Yunho adalah pria yang baik.

"Apa kau sudah mabuk? Ayolah, ini baru awal dan kau sudah mabuk?"Yoochun menebak.

"Sudah banyak yang ku minum.."jawab Yunho.

"Bilang saja kau tidak kuat minum, kau kalah dari Jaejoong.."

"Kalah?yang benar saja.."

Jaejong segera melirik pada Yunho begitu Yoochun menyebut namanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sebentar, sebenarnya ingin menanggapi juga tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak begitu dekat, dan tidak begitu baik juga. Yunho pernah satu kali membuat Jaejoong kesal lewat perkataannya.

'Apa kau seorang perempuan yang terjebak di tubuh laki-laki?'

Yah, itu adalah perkataan Yunho yang tidak Jaejoong sukai. Jaejoong paling benci saat orang-orang mengatainya seperti itu. Salah siapa jika dia memang memiliki wajah cantik? Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak suka saat orang-orang mengatakan dia cantik. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki sejati walau wajahnya tidak seperti itu.

Mengingat hal itu membuat mood Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang. Jaejoong memasang rokok kemudian menyelipkannya di antara bibir merahnya. Perasaannya mulai membaik dengan begini. Dia kemudian melihat lagi pada Yunho, pria itu masih mengobrol dengan Yoochun. Yah, sepertinya Yunho tidak mengunci suaranya seperti tadi.

…..

Entah karena alcohol atau karena hal apa, Jaejoong dan Yunho jadi sangat dekat. Kecanggungan diantara keduanya telah lama hilang. Jaejoong menawari rokok pada Yunho dan pria tampan itu menerima dengan senang hati. Begitu juga dengan alcohol yang entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong tuangkan ke gelasnya dan gelas Yunho, pria itu terus menerimanya.

Satu per satu teman-teman mereka menghilang. Beberapa mengatakan ada acara keluarga, sudah mabuk. Yunho dan Jaejoong sepakat itu hanyalah alasan bagi teman-teman mereka untuk melarikan diri bersama perempuan-perempuan yang tadi. Sementara Yoochun? Putera pemilik klab itu sudah berkali-kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yoochun akhirnya diantar pulang oleh salah satu teman mereka. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih tinggal sebentar lagi.

Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa martininya. Dia memandangi Yunho yang telah duduk menyandar, dan tampaknya sudah sangat pusing. "Masih mau di sini? Sebaiknya kita pulang juga.."ujar Jaejoong pada pria tampan itu.

Yunho membuka matanya, agak kurang paham pada awalnya sampai dia menganggukan kepala. Keduanya kemudian berpamitan pada yang lainnya, lalu segera berlalu dari klab itu. Akan tetapi karena dirasa hari masih terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan dengan menyendiri di apartmen masing-masing, sekarang juga baru pukul 11 malam, masih terlalu' pagi' bukan? Keduanya akhirnya mencari tempat lain untuk mengobrol.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, Yunho ya?"Tanya Jaejoong. Sudah cukup jauh keduanya berjalan setelah meninggalkan klab tetapi tidak tahu harus menuju kemana.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memandangi Jaejoong yang tampaknya sudah kelelahan. Dia tersenyum lembut sembari meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan. Jaejoong sendiri agak kaget pada awalnya namun tidak melepaskan genggaman Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah menghiasai wajahnya yang memang sudah memerah sebelumnya.

"Terus jalan saja, mungkin kita akan menemukan tempat yang menarik untuk kita singgahi.."kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya terus melangkah melewati bangunan-bangunan pertokohan hingga langkah mereka terhenti pada sebuah tempat dan sepertinya sedang berlangsung suatu acara. Yah, bisa disimpulkan seperti itu karena terlihat kesibukan dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain kemudian memandangi dua kata yang terterah di pintu masuk tempat itu.

"GAY WEDDING"

Mata keduanya terbuka dengan lebar. Saling bertatapan lagi hingga tawa mereka membahana. Apa-apaan ini? Namun, tawa konyol itu akhirnya membawa keduanya ke dalam, ke tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan itu. Sesuai yang Yunho katakan tadi, sekarang mereka memang menemukan tempat yang sangat menarik untuk didatangi. Sekedar iseng saja untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Di tempat itu, pernikahan gay, ternyata bukan sepasang saja yang akan menikah, tapi beberapa pasangan. Keduanya langsung duduk setelah mendapati ada dua kursi yang kosong. Dan lagi-lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong melebarkan tawa mereka hingga terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Kalian juga pasangan yang akan menikah?"Tanya salah satu pria di samping keduanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali bertatapan sembari tertawa-tawa.

"Kau benar, kami juga akan menikah"jawab Yunho, akhirnya setelah tadi agak berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya sebentar kemudian mulai tertawa konyol.

"Kau sudah gila.."desisnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu.. kita hanya main-main saja.."bisiknya pula.

Jaejoong sempat berdecak namun akhirnya tawanya kembali terdengar. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang pasti saat ini keduanya tengah dikuasai alcohol. Satu per satu pasangan-pasangan itu mulai mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama. Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu terpana melihat prosesi sederhana itu.

"Mereka menikah sedirian?ah, maksudku tanpa keluarga yang mendampingi?"

"Tidak ada keluarga yang menginginkan anggota keluarganya gay.."

"Oh, mengapa harus larut malam seperti ini?"

"Mungkin mereka memang menginginkannya.."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, seolah sangat mengerti padahal sebenarnya dia kurang paham.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti membayar mahal untuk ini.."

"Huh?"

"Yah, apa kau pikir pendeta itu mau menikahkan pasangan gay begitu saja tanpa keluarga, tanpa orang-orang yang dijadikan saksi? Aku tidak tahu kalau pernikahan sejenis telah dilegalkan di Paris"

"Semua yang ada di sini merupakan saksi, termasuk kita berdua. Dan Pendeta itu hanya ingin membantu.."

Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mengarahkan pandangannya pada keduanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi terdiam sembari menebak dalam otak mereka 'apa orang ini tahu apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?'

Dan mata pasangan lainnya juga tertuju pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ah, rupanya sekarang giliran mereka?

"Yunho..?"

Jaejong tersentak kaget saat Yunho meraih tangannya dan bermaksud mengajaknya berdiri. Yunho hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya, seolah sedang memberi sebuah keyakinan pada Jaejoong lewat tatapannya, dan tentu saja ini hanya sebatas kekonyolan karena Yunho tidak sedang dalam pikiran yang normal (sadar).

Jaejoong akhirnya ikut menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Yunho berjalan mendekat pada pendeta di depan itu. Senyuman aneh keduanya terus mengembang.

"Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

…..

Sinar matahari secara perlahan mulai masuk melewati sela-sela jendela dan memantulkan cahayanya ke dalam kamar gelap itu. Yunho terjaga dari tidurnya begitu merasakan wajahnya menghangat serta ada pergerakan dari bagian belakang. Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Ah, kepalanya benar-benar berat sekarang. Pusing. Sakit. Entah sudah berapa banyak alcohol yang dia telan, Yunho bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Jangankan mengenai alcohol, mengapa dia sudah berada di kamarnya, Yunho juga tidak tahu.

Yunho bangun dari rebahannya kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyandar di kepala ranjang, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu menyadari ada lengan tengah melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Siapa kau..?"

Yunho berteriak sembari melihat-lihat pada orang di sebelahnya, tapi Yunho tidak bisa mengenali orang tersebut karena orang itu tidur memunggunginya.

"Yah, siapa kau?"teriaknya lagi. Dengan kasar dia menyingkirkan lengan orang itu.

Dan akhirnya, orang itu juga bangun.

"Woaa.. kau siapa?"suaranya tak kalah keras dengan teriakan Yunho tadi.

"Yah.. pelankan suaramu.."ujar Yunho.

"Jung Yunho? Kau? Mengapa kau di kamarku?"Tanya orang itu dengan mimic wajah yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau ternyata Kim Jaejoong. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau sampai berada di kamarku dan tidur di ranjangku. Apa kau mengendap masuk kemari, huh? Kau benar-benar…kau… ini.."

Perkataan panjang lebar Yunho terhenti begitu ia menyadari bahwa ternyata ini bukan kamarnya, dan tampaknya bukan kamar Jaejoong juga, kamar ini lebih menyerupai…

"Kenapa kita bisa di kamar hotel?"gumam Yunho. Pria tampan ini mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Apa-apa ini, bagaimana bisa dia tidur berduaan dengan Kim Jaejoong? Di hotel?

"Aku tidak tahu.. "balas Jaejoong, dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Yunho.

Mereka mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga mata mereka membesar dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak mungkin.." seru keduanya bersamaan.

#Flashback

"Yunho..?"

Jaejong tersentak kaget saat Yunho meraih tangannya dan bermaksud mengajaknya berdiri. Yunho hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya, seolah sedang member sebuah keyakinan pada Jaejoong, dan tentu saja ini hanya sebatas kekonyolan karena Yunho tidak sedang dalam pikiran yang normal (sadar).

Jaejoong akhirnya ikut menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Yunho berjalan mendekat pada pendeta di depan itu. Senyuman aneh keduanya terus mengembang.

"Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Sang pendeta bertanya untuk meyakinkannya karena dia melihat pasangan ini seperti main-main saja. Hal ini bukan hanya menebak, pendeta itu dapat melihat tawa aneh keduanya yang dari tadi terus mereka perlihatkan.

Keduanya mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Kami yakin.."

Sebelum meneguhkan keduanya, sang pendeta menanyai nama keduanya karena pasangan ini tidak mendaftarkan diri sebelumnya. Dengan senang hati, Yunho dan Jaejoong memperkenalkan nama mereka pada pendeta itu. Dan akhirnya..

"Jung Yunho, apa Anda bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidup Anda, menemani, menjaga, dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Kim Jaejoong, apa Anda bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasangan hidup Anda, menemani, menjaga, dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian sepasang suami dan istri. Apa yang telah dipesatukan Tuhan tidak boleh diceraikan oleh manusia!"

Tepukan tangan membahana setelah sang pendeta mengukuhkan pernikahan pasangan terakhir itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melempar senyuman yang lagi-lagi sangat konyol.

#End Of Flashback

…

Kekonyolan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu – tepatnya saat mereka merayakan kelulusan, seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Yunho mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali. Mengapa dia harus minum sangat banyak, dan kemudian mengakibatkannya lupa akan segalanya. Sehingga mendapati dirinya telah mengikat janji dengan seorang.. pria..

Oh, Shit! Mengapa dengan seorang pria? Mungkin saat dia menyadarinya dan itu ternyata dengan seorang gadis cantik, Yunho mungkin tidak akan mengutuk dirinya seberat ini. Sungguh sangat bodoh, konyol. Hal ini seolah mimpi buruk yang mendatanginya tanpa peringatan, mungkin telah diperingatkan tapi dia tak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, termasuk Yoochun. Aku tidak ingin ditertawakan nantinya"ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Saat ini keduanya kembali bertemu untuk membicarakan tentang 'pernikahan' yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bermimpi menikah denganmu.."sahut Jaejoong agak keras dan akibatnya beberapa pasang mata di café itu serentak mengarah pada mereka.

Yunho mendecak kesal atas hal itu. Dia melebarkan mata kecilnya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa?"Tanya Jaejoong. Dia juga membesarkan matanya, seolah sedang beradu mata dengan Yunho. Terus terang saja, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menduga dan dia juga mengutuki dirinya atas kebodohan yang tengah dia lakukan.

Yunho cepat menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Terdengar helaan nafas beratnya. Setelah itu dia mulai melihat pada Jaejoong lagi.

"Okay, kita sama-sama tidak mau hal ini terjadi, karena itu tidak boleh ada yang berani membeberkannya pada orang lain…"

"Setuju.."

"Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu antara kita.."sambung Yunho.

"Kau bicara seolah memang pernah terjadi sesuatu.."gumam Jaejoong pelan namun bisa didengar Yunho. Pria tampan ini kembali melebarkan matanya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa 'tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari pernikahan itu' pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin saja, saat aku tidur.."gumam Jaejoong lagi.

Kali ini Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"Apa? Kau sudah gila rupanya.. "ujarnya pula, dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat mata-mata di sekitar mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka.

"Aku berkata mungkin saja, mengapa kau begitu terganggu? Tunggu, apa kau memang melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"Hentikan dugaan konyolmu itu, aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan orang sepertimu.."

"Kau pikir aku juga tertarik?"

"Lalu mengapa kau menuduhku sembarangan?"

Jaejoong terdiam, tak bisa berkata lagi. Well, mungkin dia sudah terlalu menduga yang tidak-tidak pada Yunho. Dan rasanya Yunho juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi tunggu, hal seperti apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Okay, kita sudah selesai. Kalau kau masih mau disini silakan saja, aku sudah akan pergi"kata Jaejoong beberapa saat setelah menormalkan pikirannya.

"Kalau mau pergi tinggal pergi saja, tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku.."jawab Yunho.

Oh God! Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bersikap seperti ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya kemudian dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

YunJae Fanfiction /Secret Wedding/Part two

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, hurt, … (maybe masih ada yg laen)

Length : two – …?

Author : ReaYoonJae

"Okay, kita sudah selesai. Kalau kau masih mau disini silakan saja, aku sudah akan pergi"kata Jaejoong beberapa saat setelah menormalkan pikirannya.

"Kalau mau pergi tinggal pergi saja, tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku.."jawab Yunho.

Oh God! Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bersikap seperti ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya kemudian dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli.

…

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sebelum dia benar-benar jauh dari café itu. Dia memandang ke arah jendela tepat di mana Yunho masih duduk dengan manis di sana. Pria itu tampak sedang mengobrol lewat ponselnya. Dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri, dia dapat melihat senyuman Yunho terukir dan ternyata Yunho juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, agak tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tersenyum begitu. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari bahwa senyuman itu sama sekali tidak tulus tapi berupa seringaian. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat kesal dan akhirnya dia balik lagi untuk menemui Yunho. Rasanya masih ada yang perlu dia sampaikan pada pria tampan itu.

Tampak dari kejauhan Yunho sama sekali tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu dengan santai mengakhiri obrolannya dengan seseorang ditelepon, sesaat meletakan ponselnya ke meja. Yunho masih tidak menyadari hingga perlahan Jaejoong sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Hei kau.. kenapa kau sombong sekali?"tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong langsung mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Yunho. Yah, dia memang tidak senang dengan kata-kata Yunho yang terkesan sangat sombong tadi, dan juga tawa mengejeknya itu.

Yunho yang baru saja akan meneguk sisa kopinya jadi terhenti kemudian dengan kaget menatap pada Jaejoong. "Aku?"tanyanya, seolah kebingungan dan tentu saja terkejut.

Jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Yunho, membuat gerakan menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu.

"Ya kau, memangnya siapa lagi?"ujarnya pula tanpa menghiraukan suara besarnya yang mungkin saja sudah menggangu pengunjung yang lain.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah gila. Apa-apaan kau? Turunkan jarimu itu.."balas Yunho penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Sungguh dia paling tidak suka saat orang lain bicara dengannya dan menunjukan sikap yang sekarang Jaejoong tunjukan. Apalagi dengan jari itu.

Tapi tunggu.. Jari..

Yunho mengamati jari manis Jaejoong yang tersemat sebuah cincin. Sepertinya begitu familiar dengan cincin itu. Yunho terus mengamati seraya berpikir sampai mata kecilnya terbuka lebar. Itu, bukankah itu cincinnya? Lalu mengapa ada di jari Kim Jaejoong?

"Kim Jaejoong, kenapa cincinku sampai ada padamu?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Emosi yang tadinya cukup tinggi akhirnya mulai mereda berganti dengan kebingungan. Dia kemudian melihat pada jari-jarinya. Yah, dia juga baru menyadari ada cincin asing di jari manisnya. Apa-apaan ini.

"Pasti karena kekonyolan itu.."gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong masih diam, tiba-tiba tak ada kata untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Dia juga membenarkan hal itu, semua ini karena kebodohan mereka.

"Cepat kembalikan cincinku.."ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan tanganya, menanti Jaejoong untuk memberikan cincinnya kembali.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pikir aku sudi untuk memakainya? kalau waktu itu bukan karena mabuk cincin ini tidak akan pernah berada di jariku.."katanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat sini.." Yunho kembali meminta dengan menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

Tatapan aneh, senyuman aneh, dan gaya Yunho yang sombong itu membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal. Dia kemudian melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya, namun naas cincin itu tidak mau lepas. Apa cincinnya yang kekecilan? Atau jarinya yang kebesaran? Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri, tapi mengapa bisa masuk saat dipasangkan?

"Mana.."Yunho terus menuntut.

"Cincin ini tidak mau lepas.."

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberi alasan yang lebih masuk akal? Mana ada cincin yang tidak mau lepas, bilang saja kau tidak mau melepaskannya.. kau ini.. dasar pembohong"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Apa? Apa katamu?"

"Ya, kau pembohong, jadi berhentilah bertingkah cincin itu tidak mau lepas dari jarimu.."

"Asal kau tahu, Jung Yunho! Aku sangat membencimu…"

"Bagus kalau kau membenciku, karena aku juga sama. Jadi sekarang cepat kau lepaskan cincin itu"

Jaejoong terus berusaha, tapi entah mengapa cincin itu tetap tidak mau lepas. Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah, jadinya putus asa, juga kesal dengan wajah Yunho yang tersenyum sinis seolah sedang meremehkannya.

"Aku akan memotong jariku biar cincin sialanmu ini lepas.."ujar Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Matanya masih memandang tajam pada Yunho.

Terdengar tawa Yunho setelah itu.

"Oke, kabari aku jika jarimu sudah kau potong biar aku akan mengambil cincinku"

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Bukannya tadi kau mau pulang? Pulang saja dan jangan lupa kabari aku kalau kau telah memotong jarimu. Okay?!"

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya berkali-kali. Sungguh dia sangat kesal, benci pada Jung Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jaejoong langsung berlalu dari hadapan Yunho dan kali ini tanpa menengok lagi.

Sementara Yunho hanya memandangi kepergiaan Jaejoong dengan santai seolah tidak ada artinya sama sekali, dan memang seperti itu. Lagi-lagi Yunho harus mengutuk dirinya karena telah menikah dengan pria itu. Yunho akhirnya meneruskan kegiatanya yang tertunda tadi. Dia mengambil lagi cangkir kopinya, tapi sebelum dia mendekatkan cangkir itu ke mulutnya, Yunho mendapati ada benda asing di jarinya.

Sebuah cincin.

Dan Yunho tahu cincin itu punya siapa. Sekarang lengkaplah sudah, mereka memang pasangan yang telah menikah dengan saling bertukar cincin.

"Mengapa cincin sialan ini tidak bisa lepas? "

Jaejoong masih tampak kesusahan untuk melepaskan cincin milik Yunho dari jarinya. Setelah kembali ke apartmennya, hal inilah yang pertama kali dia lakukan. Melepaskan cincin yang dia sebut sialan tadi. Jaejoong terduduk di salah satu sofa pada ruang tengah apartmennya. Karena frustasi dengan cincin itu, akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti untuk terus mencoba. Dia menatap cincin itu sekali lagi.

"Apa aku harus memotong jariku?"

" Tidak mungkin"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja saja dia tidak akan berbuat senekat itu demi sebuah cincin agar bisa lepas dari jarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu kamar. Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya pada orang itu – Kim Junsu. Sepupuhnya ini memang baru saja tiba semalam dari Korea. Jaejoong juga tidak tahu ada apa yang menyebabkan Junsu datang, dan Jaejoong berharap kedatangan Junsu bukan karena desakan orangtuanya.

"Oh, kau bisa bantu aku? Cincin ini tidak bisa lepas.."kata Jaejoong setelah Junsu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sepupuhnya itu mengerutkan keningnya kemudian melihat pada jari Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin aku memotong jariku kan?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu tiba-tiba tertawa. Perkataan Jaejoong terdengar sangat aneh dan bodoh.

"Yah, kau bodoh atau apa? Mengapa harus memotong jari untuk melepaskan satu cincin? Bagaimana kalau setiap jarimu ada cincin dan tidak mau lepas, lalu kau berpikiran akan memotongnya semua?" ujar Junsu masih seraya tertawa-tawa.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Mengapa semua orang tampak menyebalkan di matanya? Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus mengutuk dirinya, mengutuk kecerobohannya beberapa hari lalu. Jika dia tidak mabuk, maka tidak ada hal konyol seperti ini.

"Kau mau bantu atau tidak?"

Tawa Junsu semakin melebar.

"OMG Jaejoong, lagi-lagi aku harus bilang kau bodoh.."

"Apa?"

"Tinggal kau lumuri saja jarimu dengan sabun cair, atau minyak, sudah pasti cincin itu lepas.."

Jaejoong yang semula mulai emosi dengan tawa dan kata-kata Junsu yang terus menyebutnya bodoh, sekarang jadi terdiam. Benar juga kata Junsu. Mengapa dia bisa sebodoh ini? Bahkan sekarang dia harus mengakui bahwa dia memang bodoh.

Lama terdiam, Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, dan sebelum dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia menatap pada Junsu.

"Yah, aku tahu itu, hanya saja aku ingin melepaskannya sendiri.."katanya pula.

Junsu memilih diam agar tidak memperpanjang masalah. Pria manis ini tahu bahwa sepupuhnya ini tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong kembali dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Dia langsung menghambur duduk di sebelah Junsu.

"Akhirnya.."ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh kemenangan seolah baru saja menang lotre.

Junsu mengamati Jaejoong, jadi agak aneh juga melihat tingkah sepupuhnya itu yang terkesan terlalu berlebihan hanya karena sebuah cincin berhasil lepas dari jarinya.

"Cincin baru ya? Coba kulihat.. " tanpa menunggu Jaejoong bicara, Junsu langsung menyambar cincin itu dari tangan Jaejoong. "wow bagus sekali.."komentarnya.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. Dalam otaknya terus mencetak kata-kata 'apa Junsu sudah buta?'

"Bagus apanya? Itu cincin sialan sama seperti pemiliknya yang juga sialan"ujarnya, benar-benar malas menanggapi keterkaguman Junsu pada cincin itu.

Junsu meletakan cincin itu ke meja, dia memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping untuk lebih leluasa melihat Jaejoong.

"Eh? Jadi ini bukan milikmu?"tanyanya.

Jaejoong terdiam, seolah sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membuat Junsu terus memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya apa yang barusan kukatakan?"Jaejoong balik bertanya, wajahnya dibuat-buat seolah tidak ingat lagi dengan ucapanya tadi.

"Cincin sialan sama seperti pemiliknya yang juga sialan"sahut Junsu.

"Aku tidak berkata cincin itu bukan miliku kan?"

"Jadi kau sedang mengatai dirimu sialan? O.o"

"Ah.. eh.. itu.. maksudku.. emm"

Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri, tidak tahu harus menjawab kata apa pada Junsu. Dan tampaknya dia semakin kelihatan bodoh.

"Kenapa kau? Sejak aku datang, aku melihat kau tampak sangat aneh.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Ne?"

"katakan padaku"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi.."

"Lalu mengapa kau gugup begitu?"

"Yah.. lalu aku harus tertawa? Aku mau tidur.."

Junsu tidak membalas lagi, dan Jaejoong juga akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya. Meskipun Junsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakak sepupuhnya ini, tapi Junsu tidak mau menebak yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin saja Jaejoong hanya terbebani dengan perjodohannya. Ah, mengingat tujuannya datang ke Paris, Junsu jadi tidak tegah dan merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Yah, dia memang sengaja diutus oleh paman dan bibinya untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali ke Korea.

Secret Wedding

Tidak terasa pernikahan konyol antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Akan tetapi keduanya belum bertatap muka sejak pertemuan di café itu. Jangankan untuk bertemu, tahu 'pasangan' mereka sekarang berada di mana, keduanya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Baik Yunho mapun Jaejoong sebelumnya telah membuat kesepatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh membocorkan rahasia gila tentang pernikahan mereka pada siapapun.

Tentu saja harus dirahasiakan. Apa jadinya nantinya jika orang-orang tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong terlibat pernikahan saat mereka selesai merayakan kelulusan? Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang terdekat mereka nantinya. Karena itu mereka telah menyepakati untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi. Satu hal juga yang mereka sepakati adalah jika keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja, tidak perlu ada basa-basi dengan saling menegur.

Namun bagi Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan jika mereka sampai tidak bertegur sapa jika bertemu. Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Yah, memang kesepatakan telah dibuat tapi untuk yang satu itu adalah murni dari suara Yunho. Jaejoong memang tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun baginya itu terlalu mengada-ngada. Menurutnya justru akan tampak aneh jika kelak mereka bertemu kemudian tidak akan saling menegur. Tidak begitu rumit jika hanya dia dan Yunho yang berpapasan, tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang lain? Yoochun misalnya? Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa bertingkah seolah tidak kenal.

….

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang begitu dia masuk ke kamarnya. Yah, sekarang Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Korea. Dan dia baru tahu juga kedatangan Junsu ke Paris waktu itu karena keinginan orangtuanya agar dia tidak berlama-lama di sana dengan begitu rencana untuk menikahkannya dengan puteri seorang kolega keluarga mereka akan cepat-cepat terlaksana.

Gerutuan Jaejoong semakin menjadi kala mengingat rencana gila kedua orangtuanya. Dia bahkan sudah sebesar ini, sudah tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak, dia sudah bisa membedakan apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu, tapi mengapa justru untuk hal yang sebenarnya sangat serius, orangtuanya begitu egois dengan tidak memberinya pilihan? Yah, dia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis tanpa orangtuanya campur tangan.

"Joongie…"

Jaejoong langsung mengubah mimic sebalnya begitu ibunya mendorong pintu kamar dan melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah berbaring.

"Mama pikir setelah kau tinggal bertahun-tahun di Paris, mama akan menemukan putera mama yang mandiri dan tidak pemalas.."ucap ibunya – Kim Yoori.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, agak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya barusan. Pemalas? Bukankah dia tipikal orang yang rajin? Dan ibunya sangat tahu itu, lalu mengapa sekarang berkata lain?. Jaejoong pun mendudukan tubuhnya dengan menyandar di kepala ranjang. Dia memandangi ibunya dengan tatapan seolah sedang memprotres.

"Lihat saja sekarang, kau baru datang, tapi tidak menyapa mama dan papa malah langsung tidur-tiduran.."lanjut ibunya. Kim Yoori dan suaminya memang tidak sempat menjemput Jaejoong di airport dan hanya menyuru Suyoung.

"Ma, bukan berarti aku pemalas kan? Aku hanya ingin beristirahat.."selah Jaejoong.

"Haa, sifat keras kepalamu masih saja ada.. Ohya, kalau saja kau membawa seorang gadis kemari, mungkin saja mama akan membatalkan perjodohanmu.."

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya. Ini yang tidak dia sukai saat kembali ke Korea, yaitu diperhadapkan dengan 'calon istri'.

"Ma, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya dengans segera, jadi tolong jangan melanjutkan rencana kalian.."ucap Jaejoong.

"Buktinya kau masih sendiri sampai saat ini.. Joongi ah, usiamu tidak muda lagi, sebaiknya kau memikirkan masa depan.. puteri keluarga Lee adalah gadis yang cocok denganmu. Dia sangat cantik. Mama yakin kau tidak akan kecewa.."

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku ingin mencari calon istriku sendiri. Lagipula.. aku.. sudah.."Jaejoong jadi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia telah menikah, terlebih dengan seorang pria menyebalkan, dapat dipastikan ibunya akan pingsan.

"Sudah?"Tanya ibunya, jadi penasaran juga.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ania.. pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan puteri keluarga Lee atau dengan siapapun pilihan mama dan papa.."

"Lihat saja dulu, kau belum bertemu dengannya.."

"Okay, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi mama dan papa harus janji, jika aku tidak tertarik maka jangan paksa aku untuk menikah denganya.."

"Mama janji, tapi entah bagaimana dengan papa mu.."

Jaejoong mendengus sebal dan ibunya malah tertawa.

"Oh, mengapa mama dan papa tidak mencarikan calon suami untuk Suyoung noona? Noona saja belum menikah, tapi mengapa aku harus?"

Kim Yoori beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke depan jendela. Dia melihat ke luar setelah itu kembali memandangi wajah puteranya. "Itu karena kau satu-satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga ini.. hmmm.. biarkan kakakmu itu, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya dia hampir menikah setahun yang lalu, tapi satu bulan saat pernikahannya akan digelar, dia malah membatalkannya.. mama tidak mengerti dengan isi otaknya.. "ucap Kim Yoori, jadi kesal dengan sikap puteri bungsunya itu.

"Noona sudah menceritakannya padaku, ma. Pria itu rekan bisnin papa kan? Jelas saja noona tidak mau.." Jaejoong juga beranjak dari ranjang kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa di dekat jendela. Ibunya juga ikut duduk di situ.

"Aishh.. kau.."

"Noona bilang dia tidak mau menikah dengan ahjussi.."

"Mwo?"

"Yah, bukannya pria itu sudah berumur? 45 tahun kan?"

"Aigoo, sejak kapan usia menjadi penghalang,huh?" Kim Yoori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong tentang pria berumur barusan.

"Usia memang tidak menjadi penghalang tapi jika pria itu tidak dicintai noona, maka itu merupakan penghalang…"Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie.."

"Sudahlah ma, jangan terus menjodohkan aku, menjodohkan noona. Tunggu, jangan-jangan puteri keluarga Lee itu seorang ahjumma?" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri atas tebakannya barusan.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja.."

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan berterima kasih karena mama dan papa sudah begitu baik mencarikan calon istri yang cantik untukmu.."

"Kita lihat saja nanti.."

Kim Yoori harus mengalah saat ini, dia menghela nafas setelah itu. Dia yakin puteranya akan menyetujui perjodohan ini karena puteri rekan bisnis mereka itu sangat cantik. Kim Yoori menepuk pundak puteranya itu sesaat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Janji adalah janji. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan tertarik, dan ibunya harus menepati janji dengan tidak lagi menojodohkannya.

club

Setelah beristirahat dan bertemu dengan satu-persatu keluarganya, Jaejoong akhirnya menepati janji untuk menemui Yoochun di klab. Sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di conter bar dengan segelas alcohol di atas meja. Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yoochun kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lama?"tanyanya pula.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala lalu memberikan segelas vodka pada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak sepupuhku tapi dia mendadak ada pekerjaan.."Jaejoong kembali bersuara. Dia memang ingin Kim Junsu ikut, tapi sayang sepupuhnya itu ada pekerjaan lain. Jaejoong tak habis pikir bahkan Junsu tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bersenang-senang. Inilah salah satu keadaan yang tidak dia sukai dari keluarganya. Saat anggota keluarga sudah bergabung dengan perusahaan keluarga, maka waktu bersenang-senang tidak sebanyak dulu. Jaejoong jadi tidak ingin kelak harus mengikuti Junsu.

"Sepupuhmu yang datang ke Paris waktu itu?"Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya kemudian meminta segelas lagi pada bartender. Kepalanya benar-benar dipusingkan dengan perjodohan. Mengapa dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan semenit saja agar kepalanya jauh dari hal-hal membosankan?

"kenapa dia lama sekali?"

"Siapa?"

"Yunho, aku sudah meneleponnya tadi. Dia bilang dalam perjalanan"

Jaejoong jadi terhenti ketika gelas kedua akan menyentuh bibirnya. Dia meletakan gelas itu ke atas meja, kemudian memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Yoochun.

"Siapa?"Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaannya dan berharap jika dia salah mendengar.

Tapi..

"Yah.. kenapa kau lama sekali, huh?"

Pendengarannya ternyata tidak salah. Benar yang ditunggu Yoochun adalah Jung Yunho si pria sombong nan menyebalkan. Yunho hanya menatap malas pada Jaejoong kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Pria ini juga memesan alcohol yang sama dengan yang diminum Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kulihat kalian seperti bermusuhan. Bukannya kalian sudah akrab sejak di klab waktu itu?"Yoochun langsung bertanya begitu dia menangkap kejanggalan dari padangan Yunho untuk Jaejoong barusan.

"Tidak mungkin aku akrab dengannya.."sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Apa yang Yunho katakan barusan? Sungguh sangat sombong. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan meski baru semenit Yunho berada di dekatnya. Bagaimana jika sejam? Jaejoong pasti akan mati kesal.

"Aku mau ke toilet.."

Yoochun mengangguk sedangkan Yunho hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau bertatapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sejak dari Paris dia jadi aneh.. apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kau saja temannya tidak tahu, apalagi aku?"

"Kupikir kalian sudah berteman.."

"Aku tidak mungkin berteman dengannya.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian? Mengapa kalian bermusuhan, huh? Terutama kau.. waktu kuliah kau sering sekali mengatainya.."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok untuk berteman dengannya.."

"Mengapa?"

"Apa harus ada alasan?"

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya jadi tidak mau berbedat lagi. Yunho memang keras kepala dalam hal apapun, meski pada hal sepele sekalipun. Biarlah, berteman atau tidak itu urusan mereka berdua. Yoochun melanjutkan lagi menghabiskan vodka yang barusan dituangkan bartende, dan Yunho juga melakukan hal sama..

Tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel Yoochun terdengar ditengah-tengah bisingnya klab itu. Yoochun memang sengaja menyetelnya lebih keras jika dia sedang berada di keributan. Mata kecil Yoochun seketika melebar, dan wajahnya berubah gugup ketika mendapati nama itu di layar ponselnya. Cukup lama setelah menormalkan debarannya, akhirnya dia menekan tombol hijau kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"_Yoochun ah.."_

DEG..DEG..DEG

Degupan jantungnya begitu kuat. Suara ini, sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak mendengarnya..

"_Yoochun ah..?"_

"Ne…" akhirnya satu kata keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

"_Aku baru tiba dari Jepang, dan sekarang ada di depan rumahmu. Apa kau ada di dalam?"_

"Ne?"

"_Aku ingin menemuimu.. tapi jika kau tidak ada dirumah, aku akan pergi, mungkin lain kali saja aku.."_

"Jangan pergi, aku akan segera kesana..tunggu aku, eoh?"

"_Okay.."_

Klik…

Yunho memandangi Yoochun dengan serius, agak penasaran juga dengan siapa yang menelepon sahabatnya itu. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho penasaran adalah mimic wajah Yoochun yang begitu senang begitu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Siapa?"

"Changmin.."

"Eh?"

"Dia menungguku di rumah.. maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sini.. "

"Aku mengerti, sudah sana cepat temui dia.."

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Oh, katakan pada Jaejoong aku sudah pergi.."

Yunho balas menganggukan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa saat Jaejoong kembali dari toilet dan dia begitu terkejut ketika matanya menangkap hanya ada Yunho di sana. Kemana perginya Yoochun? Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus mendengus kesal mengingat dia akan berdua saja dengan pria sombong itu. Meski ini tempat umum tapi mereka akan duduk menyebelah nantinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, hanya saja aku tidak melihat Yoochun…"ucap Jaejoong setelah dia duduk.

Yunho memasangkan api ke rokoknya kemudian tanpa melihat Jaejoong, "dia sudah pulang.."jawabnya.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. Apa-apaan gaya bicaranya itu? bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu sombong tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya?

Yunho membuang abu rokoknya ke asbak. "Oh.. apa kau sudah memotong jarimu?" tanyanya dan lagi-lagi tanpa melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa aku memotong jariku? Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"ujar Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Yunho memutar kepalanya, untuk memandangi pria itu.

"Lalu mana cincinku?"tuntutnya.

Yunho melirik ke jari Jaejoong dan ternyata cincinnya masih tersemat di sana.

"Omo.. Kim Jaejoong..! kau masih memakainya..?"

"Jangan berpikiran sembarangan.. kau pikir aku ingin terus memakainya? Cincin ini yang tidak mau lepas dari jariku.."selah Jaejoong, tentu saja bohong karena nyatanya dia sudah berhasil melepaskannya. Tapi entah mengapa dia memasangnya kembali.

"Ha.. bilang saja kau memang tidak mau melepaskan bendah itu.."

"Kau.."jaejoong berusaha melepas cincin itu, dan entah mengapa begitu mudah lepas. Jaejoong meletakan benda itu dengan kasar ke meja bar.

"Ini.."

"Kau memang pembohong, waktu itu kau bilang tidak mau lepas, nyatanya bisa dengan mudah kau lepas..:"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, tidak mau menanggapi celotehan Yunho yang malah akan membuat darahnya naik.

"Sekarang mana cincinku, aku tahu ada padamu.."ucap Jaejoong sembari menyimpan tangannya di depan Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku senang memakainya?aku tidak sepertimu.. Cincin jelek itu sudah kubuang.."

"Kau.. "Jaejoong terus dibuat kesal dengan setiap ucapan Yunho serta nada bicaranya yang tidak mengenakan itu. Jaejoong pun melirik cincin yang terletak di meja itu. Dia bermaksud mengambilnya untuk dibuang, tapi sungguh sial karena sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih cincin itu, tangan Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Sekarang kita benar-benar selesai.. aku pergi.."ujar Yunho.

"Pergi saja, memangnya ada yang ingin menahanmu di sini. Kau terlalu percaya diri.."

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho juga tidak mau membalas ocehan Jaejoong. Dia justru tersenyum tapi terlihat sangat memuakkan di mata Jaejoong. Setelah itu Yunho langsung pergi.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari bahwa mereka telah melanggar salah satu kesepakatan.

Hari dimana Jaejoong akan dipertemukan dengan puteri keluarga Lee akhirnya tiba. Meski Jaejoong terus menampakan raut kesal, dan tidak bersahabat pada ibu dan ayahnya, tapi keputusan orangtuanya itu tidak bisa dia tolak. Dan sekarang di sinilah Jaejoong, duduk manis di sebuah restoran. Di sebelahnya ada ibu dan ayahnya, di depan ada Suyoung noona dan tawa yang sedari tadi dia tunjukan untuk Jaejoong. Pria ini jadi menyesal karena sudah membela kakanya itu di depan ibunya. Dan lagi, posisi duduk antara dia dan kedua orangtuanya, terlihat seperti dia adalah tawanan dan kedua orangtuanya adalah pasangan polisi yang mendekapnya agar tidak lari.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya keluarga Lee datang juga. Jaejoong segera menundukan wajahnya, takut jika tebakannya mengenai ahjumma ternyata benar. Bisa dibayangkan dia akan langsung melarikan diri dari restoran ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, Caroline yang mengakibatkan semua ini. Dia ingin berdandan cantik untuk menemui calon suaminya.."

Jaejoong memutar matanya mendengar suara seorang bibi barusan, dan dia bisa menebak itu suara Bibi Lee. Apa-apaan ini, calon suami? Seperti dia sudah menyetujuinya saja. Jaejoong terus menggerutu dalam benaknya.

"Kami juga baru tiba.. Aigoo, tanpa berdandan Caroline sudah sangat cantik.."balas Kim Yoori.

Mereka tertawa, wajah Caroline memerah. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih betah dengan menundukan wajahnya. Hingga pada detik berikutnya saat suara Bibi Lee kembali terdengar..

"Dia.. Jaejoong?"

Kim Yoori menyikut lengan puteranya, dan Jaejoong akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya sembari mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sebisa mungkin agar tersenyum.

"Aigoo, Bibi tidak menduga kau akan setampan ini.."

Jaejoong kembali memaksakan senyuman sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada gadis di sebelah kakaknya. Caroline?

Okay, Jaejoong harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu benar-benar cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Ternyata dugaannya tentang ahjumma salah besar. Caroline sungguh luar biasa. Dan akhirnya senyuman pura-pura tadi langsung berganti dengan senyuman tulus ketika Caroline juga balas memandanginya.

"hmmm…"

Jaejoong tersadar begitu gumaman ibunya terdengar. Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah karena kedapatan terus memandangi Caroline.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi.."lanjut ibunya.

"Bibi membuatku malu.."Ucap Caroline dan diikuti dengan gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Mengapa harus malu, sayang? Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.."

Caroline tampak mengangguk masih dengan wajah meronanya..

"Tampaknya kita perlu memberi mereka waktu agar lebih mengenal satu sama lain, bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoong?" Tanya ayah Caroline – Lee Soo Man (LOL)

"Ah.. aku.." lagi-lagi ibunya menyikut lengan Jaejoong.

"Sebagaimana yang menurut kalian baik, aku tidak punya daya untuk menolak.."

'Ne?"wajah bingung dari Lee Yoona dan suaminya, serta raut kesal dari ayah dan ibunya langsung tampak mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ah, maksud Jaejoong dia menyetujuinya.." selah Suyoung, jadi tidak tegah juga jika adik kesayangannya itu mendapat masalah sepulang nanti.

"Kalau begitu setelah makan, kalian pergi jalan-jalan.."ujar ayah Jaejoong – Kim Jung Il.

Caroline manganggukan kepalanya, sementara Jaejoong tampak masih berpikir, namun pada akhirnya dia juga ikut mengangguk.

Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin mendapat amukan dari ayahnya, dan juga tidak ada salahnya hanya berjalan-jalan. Caroline gadis yang cantik, dia psti tidak akan bosan dika berduaan nantinya.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu?"Tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah duduk di sebuah restoran. Keduanya memang merencakan untuk bertemu. Jaejoong dengan ceritanya sendiri, dan Yoochun dengan masalahnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Hmmm.. namanya Caroline.."katanya.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik.."

"Lalu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau menerima perjodohanmu?"

"Tentu saja belum.. aku memang menyukainya, tapi.."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum ingin menikah.."

Jaejoong memang tak menampik bahwa dia menyukai Caroline, gadis itu juga sangat baik dan dia begitu nyaman bersama Caroline. Tapi tentang pernikahan, rasanya masih terlalu jauh untuknya.

Yoochun meneguk kopinya. Sesaat mulai berpikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak perlu bingung jika dia memang menyukai gadis bernama Caroline itu.

Jaejoong yang baru saja akan meminum jus jeruknya, jadi terhenti begitu dia mengingat tentang kejahatan Yoochun di klab waktu lalu.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau yang mengajakku ke klab waktu itu tapi kau pergi tanpa menungguku?"hardiknya pula.

"Maafkan aku.. "

"Sebenarnya kau ada urusan apa? Siapa yang kau temui, hm?"

"Shim Changmin.."

Mata Jaejoong terbuka dengan lebar demikian juga dengan mulutnya. "Mwoya? Kau bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanyanya, begitu terkejut.

Raut wajah Yoochun tiba-tiba mulai redup. Dia mengingat lagi pertemuanya dengan Changmin beberapa hari lalu. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat wajah pria yang masih sangat dia cintai itu, jujur saja semua gejolak yang selama ini tertahan di dada, akhirnya keluar. Tapi, kebahagiaan tetap tidak berpihak padanya. Changmin tidak sendiri waktu itu, melainkan bersama istrinya – Shim Eunsu.

"Dia datang menemuiku hanya untuk mengabari bahwa mereka akan menetap di Seoul.. dan.. Eunsu tengah mengandung.."

Jaejoong bisa melihat kekecewaan dari sahabatnya itu. entah dia harus berbuat apa sekarang untuk menenangkan Yoochun. Dia memang Yoochun masih mencintai Changmin, tapi seharusnya Yoochun bisa merelakannya bersama Eunsu.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Yoochun ah. Tapi aku mohon jangan siksa dirimu.. dia sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya, maka kau juga harus bahagia dengan hidupmu.."ujar Jaejoong mencoba member pencerahan bagi Yoochun.

Yoochun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya bersamanya.."ungkapnya.

"lakukanlah. Jika kau ingin hidupmu terus-menerus diliputi kesedihan, maka jangan bangun.."

Yoochun terdiam. Meski perkataan Jaejoong terdengar sangat menghardiknya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelah. Mungkin Jaejoong benar, tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa melupakan pria itu.

"Sudahlah, mana senyumanmu yang selalu kau perlihatkan? Aku tidak ingin punya teman menyedihkan sepertimu.. ayolah, lihat banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin dekat denganmu.. bukalah dirimu untuk kebahagiaan.."

Yoochun kembali memandangi Jaejoong, beberapa saat dia dengan pikirannya sampai akhirnya dia mengaggukan kepalannya meski itu bukan suatu pertanda dia akan melupakan Shim Changmin. Dia hanya ingin mencobanya.

"Ohya, sudah lama kita duduk tapi belum memesan makanan.."kata Jaejoong, dia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka duduk tanpa memesan makanan. Apa Yoochun memang hanya ingin minum kopi ke restoran ini? Dan dia hanya minum jus? Oh God, dirumah dia bisa membuat jus sekolam penuh tanpa perlu datang ke restoran.

"Yunho belum datang, kita harus menunggunya.."sahut Yoochun.

"Mwoya? Jung Yunho? Mengapa dia harus datang? Dan mengapa kita harus menunggunya? Aku tidak mau.." Jaejoong membuang nafas beratnya. Lagi-lagi kesialan akan menimpahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat terganggu kalau dia datang?"

"Eh.. maksudku.. aku belum makan dari tadi.."ucap Jaejoong mendadak jadi gagap.

…..

Beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah Yunho menggandeng seorang perempuan cantik berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Jaejoong harus memutar matanya, mendegus kesal, dan bersikap malas. Yang pasti dia benar-benar tidak nyaman harus dipertemukan lagi dengan Yunho, dan juga gaya Yunho yang sombong itu.. ahhhh Jaejoong benar-benar muak. Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan pria itu?

"Mengapa kau sangat lama, huh? Jaejoong sampai gelisah menunggumu.."

"Apa?" secara bersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong berseruh.

"Siapa yang menuggunya?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan mimic wajah yang sangat malas.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, sampai Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya, dan kali ini sangat lembut.

"kenalkan ini kekasih ku.."ucap Yunho mengenalkan gadis disebelahnya pada yoochun dan Jaejoong juga tentunya.

"Yo kau sudah memiliki kekasih rupanya.."

"Annyeong.. Tiffani imnida.." ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Yoochun menyambutnya dengan mengenalkan namanya, tapi tidak demikian dengan Jaejoong. Pria ini justru tersenyum kecut merasa bosan berada di tengah pasangan' aneh.' Apa-apaan datang dengan mengenalkan kekasih? Dia pikir ini acara kencan? Jaejoong terus menggerutu dalam otaknya. Akan tetapi seulas senyum tiba-tiba tampak di bibirnya saat satu ide tertera di kepalanya.

"Jung Yunho, dia Kekasihmu?"Tanya Jaejoong, memulai aksinya.

Yunho tampak kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong, dalam kepalanya dia bertanya-tanya 'apa pria pembohong ini tuli?' namun sebisa mungkin dia bertingkah tidak terganggu dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Bukannya kau telah menikah..?"Jaejoong melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia sengaja menbuat kebingungan besar di wajahnya.

Yoochun hampir menyemburkan kopi yang barusan dia minum. Sungguh kaget dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sudah melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jaejoong. Sama halnya dengan Yoochun, Tiffani kekasih Yunho juga tidak kalah shock.

"Mwo? Oppa, apa ini benar?" Tiffani memandang pada Yunho dengan tatapannya yang seolah meminta penjelasan.

Yunho akhirnya melihat pada kekasihnya itu, kemudian memberikan tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan tidak benar. "Ah.. jangan ditanggapi. Jaejoong memang selalu membuat lelucon.."katanya.

Tiffani membuang nafas lega, akhirnya setelah tadi kepalanya pusing dan hampir membuatnya pingsan. Dia berusaha tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Bukan hanya aku saja Tiffani ssi, kekasihmu ini juga sangat suka membuat lelucon. Benar kan, Yunho ya?"Jaejoong berkata lagi, sengaja dibuat-buat dengan nada manja di saat menyebut nama Yunho.

Yunho kembali memandang kesal pada Jaejoong. Apa tidak salah dengan pendengarannya barusan? Apa Jaejoong sudah gila sampai membuat suara semengerikan itu? sementara Jaejoong pura-pura focus pada jusnya setelah bicara tadi.

Dan Yoochun? Dia kebingungan sendiri.

Tiffani sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan penting dengan keluarganya. Salah satu kakaknya yang sejak menikah tinggal di Jepang, baru saja mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya, jadinya dia harus segera bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Yoochun juga sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan jutaan kekesalan dalam kepala.

"Kim Jaejoong, mengapa kau berkata seperti tadi di depan Tiffani?"Yunho langsung bertanya pada Jaejoong. Dia memang ingin sekali menghardik pria itu karena begitu kesal dengan tingkah aneh yang Jaejoong perlihatkan sejak tadi. Untung saja Tiffani dan Yoochun tidak menduga hal-hal aneh di antara mereka.

"Itu kenyataan bukan?"jawab Jaejoong, santai.

"Kau menganggap apa yang kita lakukan itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius? Hei, Kim Jaejoong! waktu itu kita dalam keadaan mabuk, tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan sekalipun beranggapan serius.."ujar Yunho, tiba-tiba jadi marah. Dia terus menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam walau pria itu tampak tidak mau bertemu pandang dengannya.

Jaejoong akhirnya memposisikan kepalanya sejajar dengan Yunho, dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Ya, pernikahan kita memang hanya sebuah kesalahan. Tapi, apa yang kau dan aku ucapkan di hadapan pendeta di Paris sana bukanlah hal yang bisa kau anggap konyol. Kita sama-sama mengucapkan janji untuk selalu bersama.."ujar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu sadar mengapa bisa berkata-kata seperti ini. Dia hanya bosan dengan tingkah Yunho yang seolah begitu menyalahkannya, dan dia sangat terganggu karena Yunho selalu menyebut pernikahan.

Yunho membulatkan matanya setelah Jaejoong selesai dengan ocehannya.

"Apa? " desisnya pula.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau menyukaiku?"

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**YunJae Fanfiction /Secret Wedding/Part Three**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, hurt, … (maybe masih ada yg laen)

Length : Three – …?

Author : Andrea

Enjoy.. ^0^

****Secret Wedding****

"Apa?"

"Kim Jaejoong, kau menyukaiku?"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah hening. Pertanyaan singkat Yunho barusan sukses membuat Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa. Wajah pria manis itu terlihat canggung sementara jemarinya bergerak-gerak mengintari mulut gelas. Sesekali wajahnya terangkat demi mengamati raut seperti apa yang tengah di pasang Yunho, dan hasilnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Jung Yunho sih pria brengsek (menurut Jaejoong) melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menyeringai..Jaejoong memutar otaknya.

Mengapa ia harus bingung hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh tadi? Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Jaejoong mulai memberanikan dirinya lagi. Senyumannya pun bermunculan hingga berakhir dengan gelak tawa. Seisi restoran bahkan menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk melihat ke arah mereka. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat pria berambut cokelat itu terbahak-bahak..?

Tatapan serta bisik-bisik dari tamu restoran jelas saja membuat Yunho terganggu dan malu. Pria tampan itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Ia menyanggah satu tangannya ke meja kemudian menutup wajahnya dari pandangan orang-orang itu berharap tak ada dari mereka yang mengenalinya. Oh, apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka ternyata adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya? Bisa-bisa nama keluarganya akan tercoreng – pikir Yunho, sangat mengadah-ngadah.

Dan yang membuat Yunho semakin terganggu adalah Jaejoong yang sampai detik ini masih tertawa keras, bahkan dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, satu lagi memegangi bagian perutnya.

Apa situasi ini begitu lucu menurut Jaejoong?

Dimana letak kelucuannya?

Lelah atau mungkin juga sudah malu dengan tatapan di sekitarnya, Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan dengan mata besarnya dia memandangi Yunho.

"Ohgosh, Jung Yunho! Kau ini terlalu percaya diri atau apa? Aku menyukaimu? Yang benar saja…. Dengarkan aku! jika saat itu aku tidak mabuk, aku lebih memilih terjun dari gedung bertingkat ketimbang menikah denganmu.." Jaejoong kembali tertawa tapi tidak sekeras tadi.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho saat ini, tapi setelah pernyataan yang Jaejoong sampaikan barusan, ia juga ikut tertawa sehingga membuat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat – jadi terdiam, sekaligus bingung.

"kau sangat lucu, Kim Jaejoong" seringaian menakutkan tampak dari wajah tampan Yunho.

Mengapa sih bodoh ini tertawa? Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata aku ini lucu, eoh? Hahahaha" batin Jaejoong.

"Jadi…mengapa sekarang kau tidak meloncat dari gedung bertingkat agar keinginanmu untuk tidak menikah denganku dapat terwujud?..ngomong-ngomong kita berada di lantai 4. Cukup tinggi untuk bunuh diri…" Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…"

"Dan..jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan sebelum kau meloncat, agar aku tahu kalau kau sudah tewas.. okay?"

Yunho sengaja membuat penekanan di bagian akhir menunggu Jaejoong bicara, ia pun bergegas pergi.

Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong? Pria manis itu mendengus kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sungguh saat ini juga dia ingin mengejar Yunho, menjambak rambut si brengsek itu, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke jalanan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia telah menikah dengan pria terbrengsek di dunia.

Menit berikutnya gertakan gigi Jaejoong terdengar.

****Secret Wedding****

**Namsan Tower**

Sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah dilanda badai kasmaran(?) berdiri berdampingan sambil memandangi indahnya pemandangan dari atas Namsan Tower. Mereka adalah si tampan Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya(?) Tiffany. Okay, sedikit diralat, sebenarnya kasmaran dalam arti sepihak. Sampai sekarang Yunho belum bisa membuat hatinya benar-benar menerima kehadiran Tiffany meski pada kenyataannya mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun. Mungkin keadaan jadi lebih rumit karena mereka tidak selalu bersama. Yunho menghabiskan hampir tiga tahun masa pacaran mereka di Paris sedangkan Tiffany menunggu di Korea. Masalah jarak memang sangat menentukan bagi setiap pasangan, apalagi yang idak serius seperti Yunho. Sama halnya dengan yang sudah-sudah, kebersamaan mereka kali ini karena kemauan orangtua Yunho, terlebih sang ibu. Mrs. Jung sangat menyukai Tiffany dan berharap perempuan yang nantinya akan melahirkan banyak cucu untuknya adalah Tiffany.

"Oppa… semuanya jadi sangat kecil dari atas sini.."

Tiffany berujar sambil terkagum-kagum memandang ke bawa seolah saat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berdiri di atas Namsan, padahal tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali dia ke sana. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan senyuman manis, sesekali tertawa lepas. Jauh berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. Dia juga memandangi apa yang dilihat Tiffany tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju disitu. Akhir-akhir ini kepala Yunho sering sakit karena memikirkan pernikahannya di Paris. Ah… bahkan hanya mengingatnya sudah akan membuatnya ingin terjun dari Namsan. Sekali lagi Yunho harus mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun, disela-sela kekesalan pada dirinya, Yunho juga dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah Jaejoong. Okay, Yunho tidak munafik. Kim Jaejoong memang pria yang sangat menarik, dia sangat manis, tapi entah mengapa sangat menyebalkan dan tetap saja membuatnya menyesal telah menikahi pria itu.

"Oppa.. kenapa wajahmu masam begitu? Kau tidak suka berada disini denganku?"

Yunho menmbuang nafas beratnya lagi dan lagi. Tidak ingin Tiffany bersedih, ia memasang wajah manis pada gadis cantik itu.

Kalian pasti berpikir mengapa Yunho terkesan tidak suka dengan kekasihnya, bukan?Yap, sebenarnya Tiffany adalah sahabat Jihye – adiknya. Dan Yunho juga menganggap Tiffany sebagai adiknya sendiri, namun tidak demikian dengan gadis ini. Tiffany terlalu jauh dalam menanggapi perhatian yang Yunho tujukan untuknya. Dan yang paling membuat Tiffany semakin menaru harapannya pada Yunho, karena orangtua Yunho yang terlalu menyayangi dan mendukungnya untuk menjadi istri Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak.."sahut Yunho, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Mwo? Jadi maksudmu…"

"Eh? Bukan itu… maksudku aku senang. Sangat senang bersamamu disini.."

Dan beginilah setiap jawaban yang Yunho lontarkan ketika menenangkan Tiffany. Dan pada akhirnya Tiffany akan berbunga-bunga karena menganggap Yunho juga mencintainya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia.. tidakkah oppa juga bahagia?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Tiffany. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bicara di antara keduanya, hanya suara-suara dari sebelah-menyebelah mereka yang terdengar, serta hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa wajah mereka. Yunho agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Tiffany menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat gadis itu, mata Tiffany terpejam dengan tenang. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk menjauhkan pundaknya.

Di tengah-tengah suasana hati Yunho yang berangsur membaik, samar-samar….terdengar…

_"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jaejoong? Tempat ini sangat indah, bukan?"_

Yunho langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara tadi.. sebenarnya bukan suara, tapi nama itu.. seperti pernah mendengarnya. Ah, mungkin saja hanya halusinasi dan telinganya yang bermasalah. Tidak mungkin nama Jaejoong yang dia dengar tadi adalah Kim Jaejoong si pria aneh pasangan menikahnya kan?

_"Ne, disini sangat menyenangkan…"_

Tapi tunggu.. Jaejoong? Suara tadi..Perlahan-lahan Yunho menggerakan kepalanya kesamping kiri untuk melihat ke arah suara tadi..Dan..Ternyata benar dia Kim Jaejoong! SAESANGE! Mengapa harus ada Kim Jaejoong di sini?

Pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Oh.. Jung Yunho..?"

******Secret Wedding******

Selesai dengan keterkejutan karena secara tidak sengaja bertemu di Namsan Tower, sekarang mereka sudah duduk bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing di sebuah café dekat Tower itu.

"Jadi gadis ini kekasihmu, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk datar. Ia benar-benar kesal harus berhadapan dengan Yunho. Mungkin salahnya tadi sudah menyapa pria itu. Andai saja dia pura-pura tidak kenal, suara menyebalkan tadi tak akan memenuhi telinganya sekarang.

Caroline menyimpan gelas kopi nya ke meja. Agak penasaran juga dengan panggilan ' Jaejoongie' yang diucapkan Yunho tadi. Ia saja yang berstatus 'kekasih' dan segera akan menjadi 'tunangan' dari pria itu tak pernah memanggil Jaejoong dengan begitu akrab dan…manis?

"Jaejoongie? ku dengar Jaejoong hanya mengijikan jika orang-orang terdekatnya yang memanggilnya demikian.. kalian pasti sangat akrab ne? "

Yunho mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja Caroline ssi..bukan begitu Jaejoongie? Ah, seharusnya kau juga memanggilnya 'Jaejoongie'.. kalian sepasang kekasih, kan? bukan begitu Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan yang barusan didengarnya? Yunho sedang tidak mabuk kan? Bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan suara seaneh itu..? Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya, memberi isyarat agar pria itu menghentikan senyumannya. Namun Yunho sama sekali tak ambil pusing, ia malah terus tersenyum manis padanya juga pada Caroline.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"tanya Yunho, lagi.

Caroline tiba-tiba tersipu malu.." baru beberapa hari..errr sebenarnya kami akan segera bertunangan.."

"Oh, Jeongmal?Aku pikir uri Jaejoongie sudah menikah di Paris..benarkan Jaejoongie?"

Yunho memasang raut wajah seolah sedang kebingungan dan berpikir keras.

"APA?!"Caroline hampir pingsan gara-gara pernyataan Yunho. Gadis cantik itu menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Sementara Tiffani yang dari tadi diam mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya dan Jaejoong?

'"Jangan didengarkan.. Yunho sangat suka membuat lelucon.."ucap Jaejoong pada Caroline.

Ternyata Yunho ingin balas dendam padanya? Sungguh kekanakan.

"Bukan hanya aku saja, Caroline ssi. kekasihmu juga sangat-sangat suka lelucon.. benarkan Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi. Suara Yunho yang dibuat-buat untuk menyebut namanya sungguh membuatnya marah. Jaejoong menggebrak meja dengan keras, untung saja suasan café itu tak seramai di restoran tempo hari. Caroline dan Tiffany hampir terlonjak dari kursi karena kaget.

"Yak! Apa kau sudah gila, Jung Yunho?! Bukan begitu Jaejoongie, benarkan Jaejoongie..benarkan Jaejoongie? suaramu itu benar-benar mengerikan.."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat aksi Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita pergi… berlama-lama disini bersama orang ini bisa membuatku mati mendadak.." ujar Jaejoong sembari menarik lengan Caroline..

Yunho akhirnya memudarkan senyumannya. Ia juga beranjak dari duduknya, tak kalah tajam memandangi Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku juga senang bersamamu disini..? "

"Kau.."

"Apa?"

Adegan di depan mereka membuat Caroline dan Tiffany saling berpadangan, seolah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan, 'apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

'"Sebenarnya dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong oppa, aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh di antara kalian. Mengapa kalian begitu tidak akur? Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong oppa jawab aku! Ada apa di antara kalian?!"ujar Tiffany panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Ayo kita pergi…" Setelah itu Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Caroline meninggalkan pasangan Yunho dan Tiffany.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jaejoong menormalkan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film, hum?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Tidak ada ruginya ia mengikuti kemauan Caroline. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

****Secret Wedding****

** Bioskop**

"Oppa…kajja. Sebentar lagi film nya mulai. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan.."

Tiffany menarik-narik lengan Yunho agar segera masuk ke dalam teater. Mereka memang agak terlambat membeli tiket karena Yunho yang susah sekali dibujuk untuk menonton. Alasannya karena pria itu tidak enak badan, tapi Tiffany tahu itu karena pertemuan mereka dengan Jaejoong tadi. Ah, benar-benar membingungkan.

"Kau tidak akan membeli sesuatu?"Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah..aku masih kenyang.."

"Tunggu sebentar..soda saja, okay?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk malas.

Tiffany benar-benar sebal saat ini. bagaimana tidak? Hanya untuk membeli dua gelas soda bisa menghabiskan 15 menit. Dan hasilnya film nya sudah di putar itu tandanya banyak adegan yang terlewatkan.

"Oppa…sudah ku bilang kan kita terlambat! Gelap sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jalannya" dia terus saja mengoceh di belakang Yunho.

"Pegang saja tanganku"

Keduanya berjalan melewati tangga-tangga kecil menuju kursi mereka.

"Oww..kaki ku.."

"maaf..maaf"

Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari sebelah Yunho. Ia baru saja menginjak kaki seseorang.

Di tengah kegelapan itu tampak Jaejoong duduk gelisah. Dari tadi pria itu tak tenang. Ia melirik Caroline dan gadis itu terlalu focus pada film yang mereka tonton, bahkan mulutnya mengangah dengan kagum. Jaejoong tak habis pikir mengapa Caroline begitu terpukau dengan sosok-sosok menakutkan di depan sana? Ah, sial. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika suara-siuara mengerikan terdengar. Merasa suara-suara aneh itu tak lagi terdengar, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan kembali melihat pada Caroline.

"Caroline…"bisiknya.

"hmmm?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak.."

"Caroline.."

Kali ini Jaejoong dengan sengaja memainkan jarinya di tangan Caroline berharap perhatian gadis itu akan tertuju padanya. Tapi apa yang didapatnya lebih dari itu.

"Yak, ada apa? Jangan mengangguku terus, Jaejoong ah.. Fokuskan saja mata mu ke depan. Lihat film ini sangat bagus.."

Oh demi apa Jaejoong sangat takut dengan hantu. Mengapa dia menyetujui menonton film ini tadi? Caroline sudah menjebaknya. Memang bukan salah Caroline karena perempuan itu tidak tahu yang sebenarnya kalau Jaejoong takut gelap dan hantu. Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Caroline tampak sangat mengagumi hantu-hantu di layar itu, dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Okay Jaejoong, lihat terus. Kau ini laki-laki, masa harus takut pada hantu? Terlebih ini hanya bohong-bohongan. Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, tapi sial bagi Jaejoong karena saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan layar besar itu, wajah paling menyeramkan sepanjang penglihatannya terpampang jelas di sana.

"Oh my God! akhhhhhhhh" teriak Jaejoong bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang lain yang tak kalah heboh. Jaejoong refleks menggenggam tangan seseorang yang tengah tergerai bebas di sebelah kiri nya. Refleks.

Sementara itu..

Yunho sebenarnya yang hampir tertidur itu, langsung terbangun karena suara-suara teriakan barusan, terutama saat merasakan tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat. "Tiffany.. jangan meremas tanganku sekuat itu…kalau kau takut tutup saja matamu.."

Tiffany menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Siapa yang meremas tanganmu, oppa?" sahut Tiffany sambil menunjukan tangannya

OMO!Jadi siapa?Yunho melihat ke bawah pada tangannya, kemudian melihat ke samping.

"KIM JAEJOONG?"Suara-suara teriakan telah lenyap ketika Yunho sendiri yang berteriak. Dan alhasil semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aishh.. oppa! Ini sangat memalukan.."

Jaejoong dengan polosnya malah tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan Yunho. Meski tak dipungkirinya ia juga terkejut bukan main karena ternyata tangan yang di cengkramnya adalah tangan Yunho.

"Aigoo Jung Yunho, aku tidak menyangkah bertemu lagi denganmu di sini.. mian. Apa tanganmu terluka sampai kau menjerit sangat keras tadi?"

Yunho hanya melongoh seperti orang bodoh.

"Omo.. apa terluka?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak terluka, tapi aku heran mengapa harus bertemu denganmu lagi! Tidak di restoran, di namsan, di bioskop, dimana-mana tempat, mengapa kau selalu ada Kim Jaejoong? Kau sengaja membuntutiku ya?"

"Tutup mulut mu. Justru kau yang mengikutiku. Buktinya kau juga ada disini.."

"Aku penasaran mengapa kau meremas tanganku..apa kau takut hantu?"

Yunho mulai tertawa pelan.

"Siapa yang takut? Itu gerak refleks!"

"Haa.. kau memang penuh dengan kebohongan.."

"Seperti itu kau menyimpulkan siapa aku? Memangnya kapan aku berbohong pada mu, Jung Yunho ssi?"

"ckckckck.. kau sudah lupa dengan cincin ku?"

"Aku tidak bohong..cincin mu memang tidak mau lepas dari jari- "

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut dengan seruan Tiffany dan Caroline. Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan aneh lalu memalingkan wajah masing-masing ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hari paling menyebalkan.

******Secret Wedding******

Next day..

Jaejoong tengah menyetir sambil mulutnya terbuka bersenandung. Suara Jaejoong memang sangat merdu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi tapi keinginannya itu tak mendapat respon baik dari orangtuanya. Terlahir sebagai putera dari keluarga kaya raya memang tidak seberuntung pemikiran kebanyakan orang. Apa yang kita inginkan belum tentu dapat terwujud masih berlanjut ketika mobilnya tiba-tiba terhenti seketika.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa-apaan ini?"

Sungguh sial.. mengapa harus mogok saat ini? urrggg…"

Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya lalu melihat-lihat bagian mana yang bermasalah pada mobil itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana harus membetulkannya. Kepalanya pun bergerak ke sana- ke mari berharap aka nada pertolongan yang datang. Dan benar saja!Sebuah audi hitam berhenti di belakang mobilnya. Tuhan ternyata mendengar doa nya tadi dan Ia mengirimkan seorang penolong untuk memperbaiki mobilnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Namun senyuman Jaejoong perlahan pudar ketika mengetahui siapa pengedaran audi itu. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Ternyata bukan penolong yang datang tapi sih pembuat kesialan.

"Mobilmu mogok ya?"Sebenarnya niat Yunho bertanya tadi sangat sopan dan baik, tapi entah mengapa malah ditanggapi dengan tak bersahabat oleh Jaejoong.

"Mogok saat kau datang.. benar-benar sial, bukan?"

"Mwo?"J

aejoong memilih diam. Dia memutar-mutar matanya.

"Kau perlu bantuan? Atau kau mau ikut bersamaku? Aku akan mengantarmu…"

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

"Jangan gengsi, Kim Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Percaya diri sekali orang ini!

"Okay kalau kau mau disini.. aku pergi.."

Jaejoong masih diam, menimang-nimang apa akan ikut bersama Yunho atau berharap ada pertolongan lain. Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan sebentar lagi pasti akan pergi. Okay, Jaejoong harus membuang gengsi nya kali ini. Ia benar-benar menyerah karena sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperbaiki mobilnya. Akhirnya dengan gontai dia mengikuti Yunho masuk ke mobil itu.

"Ku pikir kau tidak mau ikut.." ucap Yunho.

"Antarkan aku pulang.."

"Lalu mobilmu?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya.. Aku akan menyuruh supir di rumah untuk mengambilnya.."

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di tengah perjalanan keduanya diam. Yunho hanya focus dengan kemudinya sementara Jaejoong memandang keluar lewat jendela. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka berdua sungguh aneh. selalu dipertemukan oleh waktu tanpa janji tapi selalu saja bertengkar. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka harus membuat mereka dekat, karena bagaimana pun mereka telah menikah walau semua terjadi diluar kesadaran memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Okay, sebaikanya kita jangan terus bermusuhan. Bagaimanapun kita sudah menikah.."ungkap Jaejoong sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Apa? Menikah kepalamu.."

"Aishh kau.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir, sungguh lucu. Dapat dipastikan kalau Yunho menangkap pemandangan itu ia akan meneteskan air liurnya..

"Oh, apa Caroline benar-benar kekasihmu? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura untuk memperlihatkannya padaku?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho setelah pria itu selesai bertanya.

"hahahaha.. kau memang sangat percaya diri.. Untuk apa aku berpura-pura memperlihatkanya padamu? justru kau yang berpura-pura mesra dengan Tiffany untuk…. Untuk.." Jaejoong bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Untuk membuatmu cemburu begitu?"

"Ne?"

Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membetulkan duduknya agar menghadap mangsa di sebelahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar gugup dan entah mengapa sangat sulit untuknya bersuara, terlebih cara Yunho memandanginya. Apa Yunho sakit, eoh?

"Kau cemburu?"

suara berat Yunho membuat gemuruh di dada Jaejoong. Jika saat ini Jaejoong berubah jadi seoang gadis, ia pasti akan meleleh. Suara Yunho sangat seksi. MWOYA? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pasti sudah tak waras sampai punya pikiran seperti tadi.

Jaejoong mulai memasang wajah berani.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Harus berapa kali aku mengataknnya Jung Yunho ssi! Aku lebih suka terjun bebas dari gedung bertingkat..dan sekarang kau bilang aku cemburu? Yang benar saja.. apa aku sudah gila?"

Yunho malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, kemudian berbisik.."Kau sangat lucu, Kim Jaejoong.."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali berubah aneh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi sebelum pikirannya kembali berkelebat hal-hal aneh, ia segera menjauh.

"Yah, berhenti bertingkah aneh.."

Yunho tersenyum dengan tingkah Jaejoong

."Kau sangat lucu.. kau hanya tidak tahu itu.."

Jaejoong kembali melihat pada Yunho yang masih betah dengan posisinya tadi. Lama mereka bertatapan sampai Yunho duduk kembali dengan menghadap ke depan.

"Kau mau pulang kan? aku akan mengantarmu.. "

"Jika saja mobilku tidak rusak aku tidak akan sudi menumpang di mobil ini.."

"Ne?"

"Ani,, jalan saja.."

Jaejoong mulai menyadari bahwa jalanan yang mereka lalui ini bukan arah menuju rumahnya. Ia duduk tidak tenang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Kau mau membawa aku kemana?" seruhnya.

"Kau bilang jalan saja.. kau juga tidak memberi petunjuk dimana arah tempat tinggalmu.." sahut Yunho dengan malas.

Jaejoong terdiam, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi dimana?"

"Mengapa kau membentakku?"

"Siapa yang membentakmu?"

"Itu tadi suaramu begitu kuat.."

"Ha?"

"Sudah berhenti di sini saja.. "

Yunho pun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia melihat keluar.. Apa benar di sini Jaejoong tinggal? Tidak ada rumah di sekitar sini. Sebelah kiri adalah tanah lapang, di sebelah kanan sekolahan.

"Di sini rumahmu?"

"Ya ya ya.. "

"Okay.. silakan turun.."

Jaejoong langsung turun dan membanting pintu mobil Yunho kuar-kuat.. Yunho sebenarnya sangat marah tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Jaejoong, pria itu pun memilih segera pergi.

"Sialan.. benar-benar sial. Mengapa aku selalu sial jika bertemu dengannya? Mobil tiba-tiba mogok, dan sekarang entah aku berada di mana dan yang paling sial, dompet dan ponsel ada di mobil.. lengkap sudah kesialanku.."

Jaejoong tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk sampai di rumahnya. tidak mungkin ia berdiri saja di tempat ini, kan? Ah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Jaejoong terus saja mengoceh tak jelas.

Tit.. tit..

Bunyi klakson menghentikan gerutuan Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk. Yunho? Mengapa dia kembali?Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Seringaian khas pria itu terlihat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tinggal di sana dan tidak mungkin juga di sana"

kata Yunho sambil bergantian menunjuk arah kiri dan kanan. "Naiklah.."

Meski Jaejoong tidak suka dengan suara Yunho yang terdengar tidak tulus, namun pada akhirnya ia naik ke mobil Yunho juga.

"Berhenti di sini.."

Yunho melihat ke samping kirinya, tampak sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional namun mewah berdiri di sana.

"Jadi ini rumah mu?"

"Ne.."

"Okay. Turunlah…"

Meski gaya bicara Yunho sangat menyebalkan tadi, tapi Jaejoong tak ada mood untuk membalasnya. Ia pun segera turun dari mobil Yunho. Yunho bersiap menjalankan mobilnya tapi sebelum itu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaejoongie.."

"Ne.." balas Jaejoong tanpa sadar...

O.o

"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa aku baru saja mengatakan sampai bertemu lagi kesialan?ohgosh..aku sudah gila.."

TBC….

**Secret Wedding**

**jeongmal gomawo buat komen-komen kalian 3**


	4. Chapter 4

YunJae Fanfiction /Secret Wedding/Part four

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, hurt, … (maybe masih ada yg laen)

Length : Four – …?

Author : Andrea

Jreng..jreng..jreng.. FF gaje dariku akhirnya selesai XDD setelah melewati pertapaan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya #plakk

Terima kasih masih mau menunggu Secret Wedding ^^ di sini apa yang 'mungkin' kalian tunggu2 akhirnya aku hadirkan, meski gak panjang dan gak bagus XDD.. so selamat menikmati(?)

* * *

_"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya Jung Yunho ssi! Aku lebih suka terjun bebas dari gedung bertingkat..dan sekarang kau bilang aku cemburu? Yang benar saja.. apa aku sudah gila?"_

_"Kau sangat lucu, Kim Jaejoong.."_

_ "Yah, berhenti bertingkah aneh.."_

Yunho tidak jadi menyuapkan nasi goring ke mulutnya dan malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Entah ada apa, pipi merona Jaejoong, mata besar yang bergerak-gerak lucu, serta raut wajahnya kalah kesal masih terngiang di ingatannya dan itu membuat ia terhibur. Yunho bahkan terlihat tidak menyukai sarapan yang telah dibuat ibunya, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengabaikan masakan ibunya itu. Ia hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu, menyentuhkan dua benda itu ke piring membuat dentingan yang lumayan kuat dan tak ayal membuat tiga orang yang duduk bersamanya itu langsung menghentikan proses sarapan mereka lalu melihat ke arahnya. Yah, Yunho yang tengah tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Yunho ya… mengapa tidak dimakan?"

"Sampai kapan kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Oppa… Hal apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia pagi ini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan yang terlontar secara berurutan tak membuat senyuman Yunho memudar, ia bahkan menundukan wajahnya dengan raut yang benar-benar seperti menahan malu dan itu membuat ibu dan adiknya cemas seketika.

"Eomma.. mengapa Yunho oppa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?"

"Yunho ya.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Puas tersenyum, Yunho segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berniat memulai sarapannya ketika mata kecilnya berpandangan dengan wajah-wajah yang tengah memandanginya dengan bingung. Yunho menaikan alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu? Eomma, appa, Jihye.. Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Yunho semakin kebingungan sekaligus salah tingkah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau tersenyum dari tadi..kau tidak sadar?" Suara besar ayahnya terdengar.

"Eh? Ah, itu…"

"Yunho ya.. kau baik-baik saja kan?"kali ini suara datang dari ibunya.

"Tentu eomma.. tentu aku baik-baik saja.."

"Oppa.. kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan? Omo. Kau berselingkuh ya?" dan suara terakhir dari Jihye membuatnya tersentak.

"Eh? Mwo? Berselingkuh? Yah, Jihye ya, jangan asal menuduhku.." Yunho jadi gugup.

"Kalau bukan jatuh cinta lalu mengapa oppa tersenyum sendiri dari tadi. Apa oppa tahu bagaimana wajah oppa tadi? Aigoo benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.. nah, kalau bukan selingkuh lalu apa namanya? Oppa sudah bertunangan, ingat itu.."

Perkataan panjang lebar Jihye yang diakhiri dengan nasehat singkatnya membuat Yunho terdiam tak bisa berbicara dan ia pun menjadi lebih gugup. Apa yang dikatakan Jihye benar mengenai ia sedang jatuh cinta? Oh Tuhan! Jangan biarkan itu terjadi padanya. Ia memang tersenyum karena mengingat wajah lucu Jaejoong, tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria menyebalkan itu kan? Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa seorang Jung Yunho tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong! Tapi bagaimana bisa ia terus mengingat Jaejoong? Bahkan saat ini pun wajah pria itu masih terlintas di benaknya. Apa ia memang jatuh cinta? Tidak! Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho! Berhenti betingkah aneh. Kalau yang dikatakan Jihye benar bahwa kau berselingkuh dan kalau Tiffani datang mengadu pada appa dan eomma, kau akan terima akibatnya, Jung Yunho.."

Mata kecil Yunho membesar karena mendegar nada mengancam dari ayahnya.

"Aigoo.. sudahlah.. Mengapa suasana sarapan kita berubah jadi seperti ini? sudah sudah.. Jung Yunho, habiskan makananmu. Yeoboya, bukannya kau ada rapat pagi ini? dan kau Jung Jihye ya jangan menuduh kakakmu, habiskan sarapanmu dan cepat berangkat ke kampus.."

"Ne, eomma…"

* * *

Bangun. Tidur. Bagun lagi, tidur lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong melakukan dua kegiatan itu sejak pagi tadi. Ia segera saja duduk begitu ekor matanya melirik ke jam kecil di atas nakas sebelah kanan, ia mengacak rambutnya, sudah pukul 6 sore rupanya. Seharian ini ia hanya di rumah sedangkan kemarin waktunya luangnya habis tersita karena mematuhi perintah ibunya, yaitu melihat kebun Stroberi mereka di Cheongju. Ahhh, benar-benar melelahkan mengingat kemarin betapa tenaganya terkuras habis karena membantu pekerja memetik stoberi di sana, tak heran jika semalam tidurnya nyenyak sekali sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari perbuatan 'keji' yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pada wajah tampannya.

"Joongie….Joongie…."

Umur panjang. Perempuan berusia 35 tahun yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya terlihat mendorong pintu kamar kemudian seperti pencuri masuk mengendap ke dalam.

"Stop disitu.." ujar Jaejoong dengan memposisikan tangannya ke depan, menunjuk pada kakaknya itu.

"Turunkan tanganmu, kau sangat tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.." Suyoung membesarkan matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih saja duduk itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau dandani lagi… sudah cukup tadi pagi aku bangun dan hampir pingsan gara-gara ulah mu, noona.."

"Hahahahaha… bagaimana hasil karya ku heumm? mengagumkan kan?"

Suyoung masih terbahak-bahak mengingat bagaimana rupa adiknya itu setelah ia dandani secara diam-diam. Sejak kecil Suyoung memang memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang piñata rias wajah professional, karena itu ia sering mempraktekan keahliannya pada teman-teman sepermainannya dulu. Sewaktu ibunya mengandung, Suyoung sangat berharap bahwa adik bayi yang ada di perut ibunya berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, tapi takdir berkata lain, adiknya ternyata laki-laki tapi dengan wajah cantik khas perempuan dan Suyoung pun tak menamatkan mimpinya begitu saja, ia terus mengekspresikan bakatnya dengan menjadikan adik satu-satunya itu sebagai objek untuk menghasilkan mahakarya yang indah, seperti semalam.

"Mengagumkan apanya? Jelek begitu.."

Tawa Suyoung terhenti demi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Wajahmu saja yang jelek.."balasnya.

"Aishh, aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan mu, noona.. sebaiknya kau jelaskan ada urusan apa kau datang ke kamarku?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah bangkit dari tempat tidur, tak lupa ia menempatkan kedua tangganya di depan dada.

"Kau ketus sekali Jaejooongie… ada telpon dari Yoochun.."

"Yoochun? Mengapa dia tidak menghubungi ponsel ku saja?"

"Mana aku tahu..tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya…."jawab Suyoung. Dia melihat Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai kepala. Sejenak terlintas di otaknya untuk mendandani Jaejoong layaknya seorang puteri yang akan menikah. Hahahaha.

"Noona… kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau akan mendandaniku lagi.."

Suyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dekat Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya memunculkan sesosok wajah tampan yang dilihatnya dua hari lalu ketika mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumah.

"Oh… omong-omong, siapa pria tampan yang mengantarmu kemarin…? Aku belum pernah melihat temanmu itu sebelumnya.."

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya, jadi bingung.

"Yang mana…?"

"Itu yang mengantarmu waktu mobil mu mogok.."

"Oh..dia? "

Suyoung mengangguk kemudian mengedipkan matanya menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya.. tapi yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang juga.

"Apa?"

Suyoung jadi membuang nafas jengkel. Adiknya ini kadang kalah suka bersikap seperti Junsu yang lambat menangkap inti pembicaraan.

"Siapa dia? Nama nya, tinggal dimana, apa dia juga kuliah bersamamu di Paris, apa dia sudah menikah? bla bla bla bla…."

Mendengar pertanya bertubi-tubi dari kakanya membuat Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Noona ya.. Kau menyukainya?"

"Ania.. "

Jaejoong mendecak. Sekarang kakaknya pintar mengelak rupanya. Jaejoong bukan asal menebak saja mengenai Suyoun yang menyukai seseorang, ia tahu bagaimana gelagat kakaknya itu. Teringat beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia mengenalkan Suyoung pada Yoochun, waktu itu ia masih sekolah. Yoochun yang merupakan siswa pindahan dari Paris langsung menarik perhatian banyak gadis tak terkecuali dengan kakaknya, tapi naasnya perasaan cinta yang kakaknya rasakan itu tak pernah terbalaskan ketika suatu hari Yoochun datang bertamu ke rumah mereka dengan menggandeng tangan seorang pria yang diketahuinya adalah Shim Changmin adik bungsu sahabat karib Suyoung, dan saat itu iapun baru menyadari bahwa Yoochun adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Berhari-hari Suyoung tidak bersemangat, kakaknya itu bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Akankah terulang lagi kisah patah hati Suyoung noona nya?

"Nama nya Jung Yunho. Aku tidak tahu dia tinggl dimana. Dia kuliah bersamaku di Paris.. Dan, noona ya..kalau kau menyukainya.. sebaiknya kau hapus saja perasaan mu itu, karena dia itu pria brengsek..lagipula dia sudah menikah.."

Selesai memperkenalkan Yunho dengan tidak langsung pada kakaknya, Jaejoong menatap dalam-dalam pada kakaknya menunggu raut patah hati dari depannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sudah menikah? Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya.. "

"Benarkah kau hanya ingin mengenalnya? Tidak seperti waktu itu?"

"Kau pikir aku gadis remaja yang mudah jatuh cinta, eoh?" Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. "Hmm.. Jaejoong ah, sebenarnya dia teman mu atau bukan si? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana sementara kau tau dia sudah menikah.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu dia sudah menikah kalau orang yang dinikahinya itu adalah..a…a..a.."

Jaejoong mendadak jadi gagap.

"a…? siapa?"

"Teman ku.." sahut Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"Kau tampak aneh, Joongie ah.."

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku biasa saja.."

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, humm? Junsu bilang kau juga bersikap aneh saat dia datang menjemputmu di Paris.."

"Aishh..kalian yang aneh.."

Lama terdiam, Jaejoong memilih berlalu ke kamar mandi. Ia perlu membersihkan tubuhnya dulu mengingat ia belum mandi sejak bagun pertama kali tadi pagi. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong sudah kembali dan terlihat sangat segar tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati kakaknya masih berada di dalam kamarnya dengan posisi yang sama seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Jaejoong pun memilih tak menghiraukannya, ia mengambil kaos dan celana kain dari lemari kemudian bermaksud masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kakaknya mulai bersuara.

"Joongie ah… meski beberapa tahun ini kita terpisah karena kau harus kuliah di Paris, tapi sudah sangat lama aku mengenalmu.. dari kau kecil aku sudah menjagamu, jadi kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia padaku.."

"Rahasia apa?"

"kau tahu? semakin kau mengelak semakin jelas kau menyimpan sesuatu.." Suyoung semakin mendekat ke tempat Jaejoong berdiri.

"Apa si?"

"Aku tidak akan membeberkannya pada eomma dan appa..bagaimana?"sambung Suyoung lagi, ia mengangguk sebagai bentuk keyakinan untuk Jaejoong agar mempercayainya.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk menceritakan perihal pernikahannya di Paris, hanya saja ia belum memiliki keberanian. Kakaknya memang tidak akan marah, tapi akan pingsan karena terkejut dan yang paling parah, Suyoung noona akan meledeknya sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Ahhhh…

Selesai membuang nafasnya, Jaejoong langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah diambilnya tadi. Selama proses memakaiankan baju pada tubuhnya itu, Jaejoong terus menimang-nimang apakah dia akan membeberkan rahasi terbesarnya itu atau menutupinya sampai mati?

"Hmmm?" dan sebuah gumaman terdengar begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pertahanan Jaejoong akhirnya luntur juga. Ia merasa sudah waktunya kakaknya tahu apa terjadi di Paris antara ia dan pria yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Noona ya… kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada eomma dan appa kan?"

Jaejoong memegang pundak Suyoung dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya.. Di Paris..aku..telah.."

"Telah?"

"Noona ya.. benarkan kau tidak akan.."

"Yak.. kau pikir aku Junsu si mulut ember? Tenang saja, aku janji.."

"Aku telah menikah.."

"Omo..omo.. kau bercanda ya?"

Suyoung tertawa lepas. Lelucon apa ini? pikirnya.

"Aishh…aku tidak mau menruskannya lagi.."

Perlahan-lahan tawa Suyoung terhenti. Ia memandangi wajah adiknya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau serius Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"…..jadi siapa gadis yang telah kau nikahi, eoh?"

Jaejoong menunduk malu..

"Kalau saja yang aku nikahi adalah seorang gadis, dia pasti sudah berada di rumah ini.."

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau bukan gadis..lalu kau menikah dengan siapa?"

"Laki-laki.."

"APA?"

Suyoung terkejut bukan main. Ya Tuhan! Jadi adik kecilnya ini telah menikah? Diam-diam? Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga? Dengan laki-laki? SAESANGE! Kegilaan apa ini? Mengapa pria-pria di dekatnya (kecuali ayahnya) juga menyukai pria? Oh jangan bilang kalau nantinya dia akan dikejutkan dengan Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang dengan seorang pria sebagai kekasihnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Joongie?"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin tertunduk, entah malu atau apa yang pasti ia tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Jung Yunho.."

"Mwoya?! Omo.. jadi, Jung Yunho.. jadi, pria tampan itu…errr suamimu?"

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan mata besarnya serta mengangkat wajahnya. Suami? Apa kakaknya sudah gila?

"Suami apa? Aku ini laki-laki.."

"Ya, aku tahu itu Jaejoongie. Aku tahu kau laki-laki, tapi kalau bukan dia suamimu lalu kau suaminya? Yang benar saja..dari jauh saja aku bisa melihat dia itu sangat manly dan jelas saja dia yang lebih pantas jadi seorang suami.."

Jaejoong jadi mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau kakak ku atau kakak nya?"

Suyoung tertawa-tawa.

"Tentu aku kakak mu..aku hanya bicara sesuai kenyataan.. so.. kalian sudah.." Suyoung memberikan isyarat dengan menggerakan jari telujuk dan manis kedua tangannya ke atas-kebawa.."kau mengerti kan?"

Entah Jaejoong mengerti atau tidak dengan maksud kakaknya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya..

"Pantas saja kau tampak frustasi, Joongie.. aku turut prihatin. Kapak-kapan ajaklah dia kemari, Joongie. Dia juga perlu mengenal mertua dan kakak iparnya, kan?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia baru menyadari kata 'frustasi' yang diucapakan kakaknya sebenarnya adalah bentuk ledekan.

"Frustasi apa maksudmu? Apa aku terlihat frustasi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal gila macam apa yang kau maksudkan, noona ya.."

"Aku mengerti Jaejoongie.. apa perlu aku mendandani mu se-menggoda mungkin untuk menarik perhatiannya?"

"Mwo? Yak.."

Suyoung kembali tertawa lebar.

"Kim Suyoung! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Apa tidak kau tahu kalau suaramu itu bahkan kedengaran sampai di seberang rumah..?" suara tak kalah keras dengan tawa Suyoung terdengar.

Wanita cantik yang melahirkan mereka berdua tampak menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol anak-anaknya itu.

"Joongie sangat lucu, eomma.." ucap Suyoung sambil menyeka airmata di sudut matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali pada Suyoung, berharap kakaknya itu tidak sampai mengatakan rahasianya dan semoga saja ibunya tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua semakin aneh saja.. Oh, Suyoung ah, bukannya tadi Yoochun menelepon? "

"Omo.. aku baru ingat.."

"Astaga.. Yoochun.."

Suyoung dan Jaejoong baru teringat dengan Yoochun. Apa dia masih menunggu disana? Ya ampun..

* * *

apartmen Yoochun..

Yoochun si pria cassanova itu memang sangat suka dengan pesta. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ia tiba-tiba saja mengadakan pesta di apartmennya dengan mengundang teman-temannya, termasuk pasangan menikah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

Bicara pesta pasti ada music ada alcohol. Apartmen Yoochun disulap bagai diskotik kecil dengan lampu temaram, botol-botol menghiasi meja serta orang-orang yang bertebaran di setiap sudut rumah, mungkin ada juga yang sudah bersantai di dalam kamar. Seoul sudah seperti Amerika bagi orang seperti Yoochun dan komplotannya.

"Yoochun ah.. mengapa kau mengundang Jung Yunho? Bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya teman-teman saja?"

Yoochun memandang kesal pada Jaejoong. Sahabatnya ini tak henti-hetinya menggerutu karena beberapa menit lalu sempat bertatapan dengan Yunho. Yoochun juga masih sebal karena hampir satu jam ia harus menahan keram pada tangan dan telinganya demi menunggu suara Jaejoong di ujung telepon. Menyebalkan!

"Lalu kau pikir Jung Yunho bukan temanku?" Yoochun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Maksud ku, dia kan bukan teman ku.."

"Sebenarnya ini pesta ku atau pesta mu?"

"Tentu saja milik mu…"

"Ckckkckckc… aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau dan Yunho bagai tikus dan kucing?"

"AKu kucing dia tikusnya… enak saja kau menyamaiku aku dengan tikus.."

"Sudahlah Jaejoong. Jangan membuat masalah kecil menjadi besar. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah perumpamaan bukan menyamakan mu dengan seekor kucing atau tikus… aku bertanya sekali lagi, mengapa kau begitu terganggu dengannya? Yunho juga sangat terganggu jika bertemu dengan mu.. "

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Apa dia menjelek-jelekanku?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada hal menarik darimu yang pantas dibicarakan, hah?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jae.. Jangan ditanggapi serius.. okay? Emmm, lebih baik aku menyambut teman yang lain.. kau disini saja. Nikmatilah kebebasanmu sebelum kau menikah, arrachi?"

Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong berkomentar, Yoochun langsung berlari mengobrol dengan teman-teman.

"Hah, dia berkata begitu seperti aku akan menikah besok.." Jaejoong menenggak tequilanya sampai habis. Merasa kesepian seorang diri walaupun ada puluhan orang di sekitarnya, ia pun akhirnya memilih melangkah ke teras belakang. Apartmen Yoochun berada di lantai paling atas sehingga ia memiliki lahan yang lebih luas. Maklum saja gedung puluhan tingkat ini adalah milik keluarga Park jadi apapun bisa ia buat disini. Yoochun menyulap teras belakangnya dengan sangat indah dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon kecil dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Kadang Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana bisa Yoochun yang terkenal cuek bisa menata tempat tinggalnya sebagus ini? selain taman kecil itu, sebuah kolam dengan ukuran sedang juga menambah keindahan teras itu. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke kolam dengan segelas tequila di tangannya.

"Kau harus mengenalkan calon istrimu itu pada kami sebelum kalian menikah... Ku dengar dia teman adikmu? Rupanya kau penyuka anak kecil… "

"Bisa dikatakan begitu.. lain kali aku akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan kalian.."

Tawa kecil ramai terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Di sudut sana berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, beberapa orang pria sedang berbincang-bincang, salah satunya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Oh.. Jaejoong ah.. kau kah itu?" merasa namanya disebut-sebut, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati kelompok kecil itu – ikut bergabung meski matanya hampir buta karena tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

"Lama tidak bertemu dengan mu.. kau semakin cantik saja, benar kan?" ujar salah satunya yang bernama Jihoon sambil melirik Yunho dan Yihan menungggu persetujuan dari keduanya. "Kau benar.."

Tawa kecil yang ramai tadi kembali terdengar. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu mereka sedang memuji atau mengejeknya. Kali ini ia tidak peduli dan tak mau peduli.

Yunho yang mendegar dua temannya itu tertawa dengan wajah yang seolah sangat memuji Kim Jaejoong merasa agak terganggu.

"Ku pikir kalian mulai mabuk.. dia yang jelas-jelas seorang pria kalian anggap cantik? Sudah berapa banyak yang kalian minum, eoh?"

Yunho tertawa sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimat pedasnya membuat Jaejoong mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Ah, Yunho. Kau tidak berubah rupanya…." Jihoon yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Jaejoong berkomentar.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jaejoong? Aku hanya mendengar bahwa benci bisa berubah jadi cinta.."

"APA?" seruan yang nyaris bersamaan keluar dari mulut yang namanya disebut tadi dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari dua orang lainnya.

"Tenang.. aku hanya bercanda. Kalian jangan menganggapinya seserius itu.. oh, apa kalian masih mau disini? Aku dan Jihoon akan ke dalam.."

"Aku masih ingin menghirup udara segara disini. Di dalam terlalu ramai.."

"Aku juga.."

Yunho melihat Jaejoong, dalam hatinya mengeram kesal karena pasti ketenangannya akan terganggu karena berdua dengan pria itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak menyahut. Mereka bahkan tak saling memandang setelah ditingalkan berduaan di teras itu. Suasana di sana jadi agak sepi hanya samar-samar suara music dari dalam yang terdengar. Yunho berjalan agak kedepan dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di sana. Mungkin karena lelah berdiri, Jaejoong juga ikut duduk di sebelah Yunho. Pria tampan tapi manis itu meneguk sedikit-sedikit tequilanya.

"Okay.. aku harap kau tidak menanggapi perkataan konyol Yihan tadi.."

"Untuk apa aku menanggapinya?"

"Baguslah.."

Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk akur dalam arti tidak mau membuat keributan ditempat Yoochun. Keduanya minum bersama hingga mabuk…

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Ia membuang nafas yang bagi Jaejoong terdengar begitu berat sehingga membuat pria itu memandanginya.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah..?"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong kemudian menganggukan kepalanya..

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku.."

Helaan nafas Yunho terdengar kembali.

"Tiffany.. sebenarnya aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mengenalnya dari adik ku Jihye.. Setiap hari dia datang kerumah ku, dia sangat akrab dengan ibu dan ayah ku.. hingga pada suatu hari, ibu ku mengatakan bahwa Tiffany adalah gadis yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingku.. tanpa sepengetahuan ku, ayah dan ibu melakukan pertemuan dengan kedua orangtua Tiffany.. " Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara, "Singkatnya.. kami dijodohkan.."

Yunho meneguk lagi alkoholnya.

Jaejoong juga menghela nafasnya. Mengapa para orangtua selalu bertindak semau mereka?

"Nasibmu kurang lebih sama denganku, Yunho ya.."

"Hmm?"

"Gadis yang bernama Caroline itu..dia adalah puteri kerabat orangtuaku.."

"Kau juga dijodohkan dengannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah tanpa tenaga.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kembali menghabiskan beberapa botol tequila.

"Jae… kau masih sadar kan?"

"Tentu..aku bahkan masih sanggup menghabiskan 4 botol lagi.."

"Jangan bercanda.."

"Kau tidak percaya? Tunggu disini ya.. "

Yunho mengangguk.

Apartmen Yoochun sudah sepi. Si pemilik entah dimana dan entah orang-orang tadi berada di mana? Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia berjalan sempoyongan untuk mengambil alcohol di meja ruang tengah namun naas kakinya tersandung karena tidak menyadari ada beberapa anak tangga kecil di depannya. Tubuh Jaejoong limbung namun sebelum wajahnya menyentuh lantai keras dibawa sana, sepasangan tangan dengan sigap menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunho…"gumam Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan mata besarnya berkali-kali.

Entah apa yang terjadi, sekarang dimatanya Yunho begitu tampan dan seksi. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Mata kecil Yunho memandangnya dengan sayu. Dan di mata Yunho, Jaejoong bak bidadari yang baru saja kehilangan sayapnya hingga tak bisa kembali ke kayangan.

"Jaejoongie.."dan suara lembut Yunho terdengar begitu manis di telingan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie pipi mu merah.. kau sangat cantik.."

Demi apa ribuan kupu-kupu hinggap di atas bunga (dada) Jaejoong mendengar pujian Yunho, seperti lantunan puisi indah dan lagu memabukan yang membuat Jaejoong terhayut tak berkedip.

Wajah Yunho bergerak, ke bawah, ke bawah lagi, makin ke bawah, sampai hidung mereka bertabrakan. Ada getaran aneh di dada keduanya. Bau alcohol yang menguar di setiap helaan nafas mereka membuat keduanya semakin terhanyut. Dalam sekejap saja bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Manis. Lembut. Hangat. Bercampur jadi satu ketika bibir-bibir itu mulai bergerak, memaduh gerakan sensual nan menggairahkan. Yunho mendominasi ciuman itu, membuat Jaejoong harus mengeluh berkali-kali. Keduanya melangkah masih sambil membagi saliva hingga pada menit berikutnya Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke sebuah tempat yang nyaman dengan tubuh Yunho berada di atasnya… pada sebuah ranjang.

* * *

In the morning…

zzzZZZZZ

"Yunho Jaejoong? IGE MWOYAAAAAAAA?!"

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman suara berisik barusan benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Dia ingin menggerakan badannya tapi terasa sulit. Tubuhnya seperti dikekang oleh benda berat. Oh, ada apa ini? apa peredaran darahnya sedang tidak lancar? Jaejoong pun akhirnya bangun.. Oh, mengapa tubuhnya sakit semua? Terlebih pada bagian bawah.. apa yang terjadi?

"Yoochun? Mengapa kau ada di kamarku? Dan…" Jaejoong melihat dengan gerakan patah-patah ke samping, ke tempat seorang pria setengah telanjang dengan lengan yang berada di pinggannya tengah tertidur pulas. "Yun..ho?" Jaejoong memandang secara bergantian pada Yoochun dan Yunho yang mulai menggeliat. Ia kebingungan luar biasa dan akhirnya Jaejoong sadar bahwa ini bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar Yoochun. Jadi dia tidur di kamar Yoochun bersama Yunho? Oh jangan bilang kejadian di hotel terulang lagi..tapi, mereka hanya tidur bersama kan? tidak ada hal lain?

"JUNG YUNHO! KIM JAEJOONG! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?! bisa kalian jelaskan padaku ada apa ini? MENGAPA KALIAN TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?!"

Sang pangeran tidur Jung Yunho akhirnya terjaga dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa katamu?" Yunho berseru dengan lantang dan ia langsung terduduk dengan wajah yang benar-benar kaget.

Okay… mari kita undur sampai saat keduanya terhempas ke ranjang.

* * *

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tempat yang nyaman dengan tubuh Yunho berada di atasnya. Pipinya sudah sangat merah terlebih karena wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana kecilnya wajah itu, bagaimana sipitnya mata itu, dan bibir berbentuk hati itu tampak sangat seksi, membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jae…" Suara Yunho bercampur desahan memenuhi indera pendengaran Jaejoong. Refleks ia memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya agak pusing, tapi ia masih dan sangat jelas bisa merasakan gairahnya seolah terbakar dengan suara itu.

Sentuhan di perutnya membuat Jaejoong terkikik sambil menahan geli.

"Jangan mengusap perutku…" Jaejoong berucap di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lalu..kau ingin aku mengusap bagian yang mana, hum?"

Oh demi apa Jaejoong merasa seperti mendengar bisikan penuh mantra dari seorang pangeran. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat terlebih karena Yunho sedang mengulum telinganya.

"Ahhh.. hhmm, yun.. Ahhku…"

Jaejoong menggeliat tak karuan karena kepanasan terlebih karena kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan-jilatan yang bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho di bawah sana. Yunho tengah berusaha melepaskan celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Yunhhoo.. apa yang.. nghhh..ahhh"

Kepala Jaejoong jatuh menimpah bantal. Desahan keras dikeluarkannya begitu Yunho mengulum serta menjilat 'milik'nya. Rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan seketika berhamburan. Ia menggerakan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencengkram seprei demi melampiaskan kenikmatan itu, matanya terpejam kuat-kuat, mulut mungilnya terbuka sambil menyuarakan desahan yang berpadu dengan bunyi kecapan dari bawah sana.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong menyemburkan geloranya. Ia memekik lantang sembari menekan kepala Yunho lebih ke bawah. Nafasnya menderuh-deruh bagai ombak yang berkejaran di pantai.

"Yunh..hoo, jangan berhenti menyentuhku.. pleaseeee…ahkku..aku.."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Yunho sudah kembali menindihnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan saling berpadangan dengan Yunho. Usapan-usapan halus mendarat di kepalanya dan sontak membuat matanya kembali terpejam. Jaejoong menikmati semua perlakuan halus itu dengan bahagia. Yah, ia merasa sangat bahagia di tengah tingkat kesadaran yang sedang dipertanyakan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Joongie.."

Mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kali ini Jaejoong mengambil inisiatif dengan meraih tengkuk Yunho lalu mendaratkan ciuman liar di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Yunho hampir kewalahan menerima perlakukan Jaejoong, menuntut dan menuntut.

"Buka bajuku, Yunh… pakaian ini membuatku kepanasan.." Jaejoong kembali mendesah setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman tadi.

Okay. Jaejoong mengeluh kepanasan dan Yunho juga sudah panas bahkan sejak mereka memulai ciuman beberapa waktu lalu. Pria tampan itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya kemudian melepaskan kemeja nya setelah itu melepaskan satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong. Pria di bawahnya sudah tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi membuat Yunho harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali karena terhipnotis dengan kulih seputih susu itu dan nyaris membuat sesuatu di bawa sana berontak ingin dibebaskan secepat mungkin.

"Yunh.. jangan memandangiku seperti itu.."

"Lalu.. kau ingin apa?"

"Sentuh aku.. sentuh aku lebih dari yang kau lakukan tadi.." Jaejoong berucap sambil mendesah. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sengaja menggodai Yunho, tangannya juga perlahan bergerak menyentuh dada kecoklatan di depannya.

Okay! Cukup sudah. Yunho sudah hard, bahkan sangat. Ia segera beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong untuk melepaskan celananya lalu kembali menindih Jaejoong. Ciuman yang lebih panas mengawali kegiatan memabukan mereka. Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong tak ada yang luput dari sentuhan bibir dan lidah Yunho. Pria tampan itu bahkan membuat tanda merah di leher, pundak dan dada Jaejoong membuat sang pemilik tubuh tak henti-hentinya mengerang.

"Lakukan sekarang…Yunhhoo.."

"Katakan…"

"Rasuki aku…nghhh"

Yunho memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum ia menyiapkan kaki Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya semntara tangannya menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Yunho memegang 'milik'nya dan dengan sengaja menggesekan benda tak betulang itu ke lubang kecil Jaejoong.

"Ahhh…" Jaejoong meracau tapi tak ayal dia tertawa menahan geli. Pria manis itu menahan tangan Yunho, tatapannya meminta Yunho untuk segera menuntasakan nafsu membara yang semakin lama akan membakarnya. "Jangan hanya menggesekannya.. cepat masukan.."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Ia mengocok 'milik'nya sesaat sebelum dengan perlahan-lahan memasukannya ke dalam Jaejoong.

"Akkhhh…"

Jaejoong merintih pelan.. Yunho terus mendorong 'milik'nya hingga pada detik berikutnya erangan keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan suara desahan Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti sejenak kemudian memandangi Jaejoong. Ia melihat mata besar Jaejoong tengah terpejam membuatnya merendahkan wajah dan menciumi wajah Jaejoong mulai dari mata hingga dagunya dan berakhir dengan mengulum bibir mungil itu.

Yunho pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, maju mundur.

"Akhhh..haahh…"

"Jae… ngghhh.."

"ohh..yunnhniee.."

* * *

Hening..

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah sadar?"

Yoochun berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mengangguk lemas.

"Hmmm.. JADI BISAKAH KALIAN JELASKAN APA YANG TERJADI? " Yoochun berteriak dengan wajah yang didekatkan pada keduanya, membuat Jaejoong menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Sejak kapan Yoochun punya suara cempreng seperti Junsu?

"Jadi kalian tidur bersama, hah? "

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Ah… benar-benar memalukan. Mengapa dia minum terlalu banyak? Kali ini lebih konyol dari pernikahan konyol mereka.

"Yunho, Jaejoong bisakah kalian tidak membisu?"

Kesabaran Yoochun hampir habis. Ia menggebrak meja di depan kedua sahabatnya itu dan kali ini membuat Yunho tersentak.

"Kau membuatku hampir pingsan, Yoochun ah.. Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, eoh?" Yunho mengusap-usap dadanya yang terasa agak perih karena kaget.

"Seharusnya aku yang hampir pingsan karena ulah kalian berdua.." balas Yoochun.. "Jadi bisakah kalian menjawabku?"

"Aku mau pulang.."

Jaejoong berucap sambil berdiri dari duduknya, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang dipenuhi kebingungan harus menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana pada Yoochun.

"Yak.. Kim Jaejoong jangan lari kau.. kembali..kembali kataku.. Kim Jaejoong…!"

Yoochun berteriak hampir kehabisan nafas namun tak didengar Jaejoong. Pria dengan suara seksi itu membalikan tubuhnya sambil menormalkan nafasnya ia menyeringai pada Yunho..

"Jangan harap kau bisa ikut melarikan diri, Jung Yunho.."

* * *

Berhari-hari Jaejoong tidak bertemu Yoochun dan selama itupulah dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia tidak pernah keluar dan hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya atau lebih tepatnya mengurung diri dalam kamar, bahkan ia tidak mau bicara saat orangtuanya bertanya mengenai keadaannya. Jaejoong sangat frustasi dan terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis yang dirampas kesuciannya secara tidak sadar..

…

"Joongie ah.. Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat.. Ceritakan padaku kalau kau ada masalah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau diam begini malah membuatku, eomma dan appa bingung.."

Jaejoong baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya karena kelaparan langsung disuguhi wajah cemas Suyoung dan berbagai pertanyaannya. Ia pun mengurungkan diri untuk ke dapur dan berbalik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Joongie ah, jangan buat kami cemas…"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membantuku. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku.." sahut Jaejoong. Ia menarik selimut hingga dadanya kemudian bersiap memejamkan matanya tapi terhenti begitu Suyoung menarik tangannya membuat ia terduduk dengan paksa di atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

Jaejoong menatap Suyoung dengan malas. "Masalahku sangat besar, noona ya.."

"Lebih besar dari rahasia tempo hari?"

"Tentu.."

Suyoung mengusap punggung Jaejoong kemudian duduk di sebelah adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada masalah besar jika kau membaginya dengan orang lain, dengan keluargamu, denganku.."

"Ini benar-benar memalukan, sebaiknya tidak perlu diceritakan pada orang lain"

"Aku bukan orang lain, Joongie. Aku Kim Suyoung kakakmu.."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Suyoung. Baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat keseriusan dalam tatapan Suyoung, tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu penuh candaan. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Suyoung noona? Jaejoong kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin tidak perlu.."

"Joongie, aku benar-benar akan marah padamu jika kau masih menganggapku orang lain.."

Jaejoong kembali memandangi Suyoung, ia menghela nafas sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Aku diperkosa.."ujarnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Hana, dul, set.. Otak Suyoung sedang berkelana untk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong beberapa detik lalu itu. DI P-E-R-K-O-S-A? Kegilaan apa ini?

Suyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Terang saja ia hanya menganggap Jaejoong bergurau. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki diperkosa? Apa yang salah pada hidup ini?

"Kau diperkosa? Jangan bercanda Jaejoong! Mana mungkin kau diperkosa, kau itu laki-laki!.. Aku memintamu berkata jujur agar aku bisa membantumu, tapi nyatanya kau malah membuat lelucon.. "

Perkataan Suyoung membuat Jaejoong agak terganggu. Ia mendelik ke arah kakaknya itu. Perlahan tetesan air mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku.."

Suyoung terdiam karena melihat airmata yang menetes dari mata Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan! Jadi Jaejoong tidak sedang berbohong? Rupanya dunia sudah terbalik sekarang, bukan lagi wanita yang dianiaya tapi pria juga..?

"Siapa yang telah memperkosamu? Katakan padaku Joongie! Perempuan kuat seperti apa yang telah memperkosanmu, Joongie?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Jung Yunho.."sahutnya, agak parau.

"Jung.. Eh?" Suyoung menaikan alisnya. Jung Yunho? "Jadi kau diperkosa oleh suamimu?" kemarahan Suyoung berangsur hilang dan ia menghela nafas legah. Ia sempat berkipir bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar mengalami pelecehan seksual dari orang tak dikenal. Ternyata Jung Yunho.. " kalian sudah menikah mana ada yang namanya pemerkosaan.."

"Tentu saja ada.. aku mengalaminya.."

"Memangnya dia memaksamu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau bilang diperkosa?"

"Aku tidak tahu..waktu itu, waktu itu, kami mabuk, dan..kami tidur…dan kami.."

"Kami… ? kami itu berarti kalian, kau dan dia sama-sama melakukannya.. Bukankah kau bilang kalian sudah menikah? Lalu apa salahnya melakukan itu?"

"Tentu bukan masalah bagimu, tapi bagiku itu masalah besar.. terlebih waktu itu aku tidak sadar…"

"hmmm… jadi, kau ingin melakukannya kembali dalam keadaan sadar?"

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya. Tanpa sadar otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya berkoneksi dengan perkataan Suyoung mengajak kepalanya untuk berayun-ayun ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Aigoo… kalau begitu kau katakan saja padanya untuk mengulanginya dalam keadaan sadar.. tak perlu dengan menangis seperti ini kan?"

WHAT?

"Eh? Ania..ania.. jangan berprasangka buruk terhadapku.. bukan itu maksudku.."

"Joongie ah tidak perlu malu padaku.. hmm, bagaimana rasanya, eoh? Apa seperti seks antara pria dan wanita? Apa kau tidak merasa kesakitan? Eumm, maksudku.. sesuai yang aku baca, pria dan pria melakukan seks itu sangat menyakitkan. Apa kalian menggunakan lube? Oh, apa dia menggunakan condom? Joongie, ceritakan padaku.."

Jaejoong melongoh seperti orang bodoh mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dari kakaknya. Bagaimana rasanya? Lube? Condom? Ahhhh..

"Joongie.. ceritakan padaku.."

"Bagaimana aku tahu rasanya, pakai lube pakai condom atau tidak jika saat itu aku sedang mabuk.. Pertanyaanmu membuatku bingung, noona.."

"Kalau begitu kalian harus melakukannya lagi dalam keadaan 100% sadar, agar kau ingat bagaiamana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya.." Suyoung tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong.

"Yak! Hentikan!"

Jaejoong segera berlari mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi. Nafasnya memburu dan pipinya menghangat. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia terbuai dengan wajah serius kakaknya hingga ia harus berbicara jujur mengenai masalahnya. Apa-apan dengan Suyoung. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu berbicara tentang seks dengannya.. Oh My God! Apa-apaan juga dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia mendadak jadi gugup begini, ha?

"Joongie.. apa yang kau lakukan di dalam.."

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya. Sial. Lebih baik ia tidak pernah menceritakan kedua rahasianya pada Suyoung.

* * *

Park Yoochun melihat kanan-kiri sebelum ia membuang puntung rokoknya kemudian menginjaknya. Untung saja tidak ada orang di sekitarnya karena ia bisa terkena denda karena membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Sekarang bersiap pulang.. Ahhh, aku lelah sekali.. " Yoochun mengguman sendiri setelah itu bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena perempuan cantik yang baru saja lewat di depan mobilnya.

"Noona ya.. Suyoung noona.."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Suyoung langsung saja berhenti. Suara tadi benar-benar dirindukannya. Suyoung tersenyum sebentar kemudian berbalik.

"Noona ya.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu.. Aku merindukanmu… Oh, kau sendirian?"

Memang telinganya tidak pernah salah. Park Yoochun kekasih impiannya telah berdiri di depannya. Suyoung pun merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar. Ia membisu tak bisa berkata apa-apa hampir 5 menit setelah suara seksi Yoochun menggema di telinganya. Benar, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun. Suyoung juga merindukan Yoochun. Ah, kalau saja dunia ini tidak kejam dan memilih berada di pihaknya, mungkin saja saat ini ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada sahabat adiknya ini dan mungkin saja ia tengah berbahagia dengan memiliki Yoochun. Suyoung membuang nafas berat..

"Noona…? Kau melamun?"

"Ne.. Ah, ne aku sendirian.. Joongie tidak mau menemaniku ke salon.."

"Rupanya kau habis dari salon ya.. Pantas saja kau tampak sangat cantik, noona ya."

Suyoung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan ia pingsan saat ini, itu akan sangat memalukan. Ternyata sampai saat ini ia masih dan masih sangat menyukai Yoochun.

"Noona, jarang-jarang bisa bertemu denganmu.. kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang…"

Tentu saja Suyoung tidak keberatan. Perempuan itu langsung mengangguk dengan mantap.

* * *

Suyoung tiba-tiba teringat dengan 'suami' adiknya itu. Entah mengapa dan ada apa tapi ia sangat tertarik dengan hubungan yang menurutnya aneh yang tengah dijalani oleh adiknya, jadi sedikit mengorek informasi dari Yoochun tidak salah kan?

"Oh, Yoochun ah..kau juga berteman dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Ne..dia temanku.. memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Joongie dan… "

"Jaejoong dan Yunho? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Tampaknya Yoochun belum tahu rahasia ini. Suyoung jadi agak ragu untuk menceritakannya terlebih karena ia sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun. Tapi, Yoochun bukan orang lain kan?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah janji pada Joongie..tapi, aku merasa ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dirahasiakan.. "

Yoochun menyimpan cangkir kopinya. Ia memasang pendengarannya baik-baik karena lewat nada bicara Suyoung noona, dipastikan apa yang akan dikatakannya sangat serius dan mungkin akan membuatnya terkejut.

"Joongie dan Jung Yunho sudah menikah di Paris.."

"APA?"

Suara Yoochun langsung menggema memenuhi restoran itu. Suyoung bahkan sempat menutup telinganya. OMG SUN! Yoochun bukan hanya kaget tapi hampir pingsan karena serangan jantung.

"Yak..pelankan suaramu.."

"Apa? Menikah? Di Paris? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" tanya Yoochun, kali ini dengan suara yang agak pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Joongie sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku..dia tidak mungkin bohong kan?" sahut Suyoung dengan suara yang sama pelan.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini mustahil.. Bagaimana mungkin mereka telah menikah jika kali bertemu mereka seperti minyak dan air yang tidak bisa menyatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka selalu bertengkar.. Seminggu lalu juga aku mendapati mereka tidur berdua dalam keadaan telanjang..kau pasti tahu kan apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Suyoung mengangguk.." Joongie juga sudah menceritakannya padaku dan dia bilang Yunho telah memperkosanya.. bukankah itu terdengar sangat aneh?"

"Noona ya.. aku penasaran mengapa mereka sampai bisa menikah… apa jangan-jangan mereka menikah tanpa sadar seperti mereka tidur tanpa sadar?"

"kita harus mencari tahu, yoochun ah.. "

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang dari pertemuannya dengan Suyoung, Yoochun berhasil menemui dua sahabatnya – Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Mengapa membutuhkan waktu tiga hari? Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu menolak diajak bertemu dan berkata bahwa mereka sedang sibuk. Yoochun tentu tahu mereka hanya berbohong karena ia tahu dari Suyoung, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sibuk, dan menurut informasi yang diterimanya dari Jihye, Yunho hanya dirumah dengan lamunan yang tak kunjung habis.

Yoochun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencana penuh tanda tanya yang telah disusunnya dengan Suyoung noona akan segera mendapatkan titik terang.

"Aku ingin bercerita pada kalian…"

"Cepat katakana ada apa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu.."

"Sama.. aku juga sibuk.."

Yoochun tersenyum simpul. Kalian lihat? Bisa-bisanya mereka masih berbohong di depannya. ckckckckck

"Aku punya dua teman saat kuliah di Paris.." Yoochun berhenti sejenak. Ia memasangkan api pada ujung rokoknya. " keduanya bermusuhan padahal berasal dari negera yang sama.. bahkan sampai kami selesai kuliah kemudian kembali ke Korea, mereka masih saja bermusuhan,tapi satu hal yang mengejutkanku, ternyata mereka sudah menikah.. " Yoochun kembali berhenti untuk meminum kopinya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagaimana pernikahan antara dua orang yang saling bermusuhan bisa terjadi?" Yoochun pun segera memandangi wajah-wajah di depannya, menunggu reaksi terkejut dari mereka.

Tampaknya apa yang dikatakan Yoochun sudah membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kelimpungan. Mereka saling berpandangan, bertukar pikiran melalui tatapan mata. Tentu mereka merasa dua orang teman yang dimaksud Yoochun sangat mirip dengan mereka atau lebih tepatnya – adalah mereka.

"Yunho, Jaejoong..bagaimana menurut kalian? Hmm?"

Berbagai reaksi tercipta tapi jauh dari yang diharapkan Yoochun.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla.."

Dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Molla.."

Jawaban-jawaban itu membuat emosi Yoochun meningkat.

"Molla? Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu sementara orang-orang yang aku maksudkan itu adalah kalian berdua?" Ia menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengelak, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh Yunho! Jangan berlagak begok..Kalian sudah menikah kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Na.. kau sendiri yang mengakuinya, Jaejoong.."

"Eh? Mwo?Ani… "

Rupanya setelah ini Jaejoong harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia ceroboh?

Yunho mendecakan lidahnya kemudian memandang kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Yak Jaejoong.. kau bercerita pada siapa saja, eoh? Bagaimana bisa Yoochun tahu semua ini? bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

"Yak…" Jaejoong berseru tak kalah keras dari suara Yunho tadi.." Kenapa kau menimpahkan kesalahan padaku? Mana aku tahu dia tahu dari mana.."

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang menggembor-gemborkannya lalu siapa? "

"Lalu kau pikir aku? Cih… menikah denganmu saja adalah malapetaka buatku…"

"Apa kau bilang? Hei Jaejoong! Kau dengar baik-baik! Bagimu malapetaka, bagiku akhir dari dunia.."

Yoochun mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke asbak. Pria tampan ini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan sinetron yang baru saja terpampang di hadapannya.

"Sudah.. sudah. Jangan bertengkar.. tidak penting siapa yang membocorkan rahasia kalian karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah kalian jelaskan padaku, mengapa kalian bisa menikah! Kalian senang kalau aku kehabisan nafas disini karena terus berteriak, ha?"

Jaejoong yang masih berperang lewat tatapan dengan Yunho langsung membuang muka.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Yunho. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri lagi, Kim Jaejoong.. Cepat jelaskan padaku!" Yoochun terus saja bersuara dengan kuat.

"Yak, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu.. Apa kau tidak lihat semua orang memandang ke arah kita?"

Setelah mendengar bentakan dari Jaejoong. Yoochun mulai tenang dalam artian sudah menyadari bahwa suaranya telah menganggu ketenangan café itu. Terdengar helaan nafas Yunho.

"Okay, sekarang aku jujur. Aku dan Jaejoong memang sudah menikah di Paris, beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat itu hari kelulusan kita.. "

"Jadi, jadi kalian menikah setelah kita minum-minum waktu itu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Mengapa kalian bisa menikah?"

"Kami mabuk…" kali ini jawaban datang dari Jaejoong.

"OMG! Mengapa kalian menikah dalam keadaan mabuk, ha? Kalian pikir pernikahan itu main-main? Mengapa kalian harus mabuk, eoh?" Suara Yoochun mulai meninggi lagi. Pria ini bahkan meremas rambutnya.

"Mengapa kami harus mabuk? Mana kami tahu jika saat itu akan menikah. Lagipula mengapa kau terlihat sangat frustasi mendengar kami telah menikah? Apa ada yang kurang dari hidupmu setelah tahu kami telah menikah? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah satu dari kami? Benar begitu Yoochun? Cepat katakan sebelum aku membuat keributan disini!"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hampir menggebrak meja. Yunho sendiri jadi bingung melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang berlebihan begitu juga dengan tingkah Yoochun yang sangat aneh. Orang-orang di dekatnya memang sudah gila.

"Kalian mau tahu mengapa aku terlihat frustasi seperi katamu, Jaejoong? Karena kalian tidak mengundangku.."

=.="

Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir pingsan mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"Yah.. Yoochun ah.. Kau sudah gila, eoh?"

"Bukan aku yang gila tapi kalian berdua… Jung Yunho! Bukankah kau telah bertunangan, ha? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada orangtuamu, pada calon istrimu? Dan Kim Jaejoong! Jangan pikir kau tidak sama. Kau juga telah memiliki calon istri.. Katakan padaku apa yang akan kalian lakukan ha?"

Perkataan panjang lebar Yoochun sukses membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bungkam seribu bahasa. Yoochun benar dan teramat benar. Apa yang akan mereka jelaskan jika hal ini melebar ketelinga orangtua mereka? Pernikahan sesama jenis, tanpa sadar. OMG!

TBC…

Hahahahhahahahaha #plak

Bagaiamana readers? Ohya ada yang tanya kapan rate M dimuculkan, nah sekarang sudah ada, so apa NC nya memuaskan? Apa kalian suka atau membosankan? Tell me supaya aku tahu dan bisa memperbaikinya. Dan maaf jika ff ini makin aneh.. TT..

Thank you buat kalian yang sudah membagi komen di ff ini dari chap awal. Apa yang kalian katakan, panjang ataupun pendek sangat berarti buat Andrea.. thank u guys.. love u all 3

Ohya, buat yg nanya klo part awalnya terinsipirasi dari salah satu film, alurnya seperti ini tu pasaran jdi klo sama mungkin2 saja, tapi klopun terispirasi pasti aku cantumin di awal J

Thanks to:

**mimi |ichigo song |selena kim |ChoKyuLi |cloudskrystaljaejoongie |Eun Blingbling |aku suka ff|kyoko sato|HungryBirds|ilma|Aoi Ko Mamoru|YuyaLoveSungmin|Milia Schiver|Elezar Kim|yunjaewonkyu| nony| |Guest|Booboopipi| cheyzee|oko yunjae|putryboO|pindangvip|Jaejung Love|han eun ji|meirah.1111|saltybear|reaRelf|Cho Sungkyu|kim eun neul|kyu501lover| |de|Aoi Ko Mamoru|trilililililili|Meyky|RharhaLuv| |Zelenvi|sherry dark jewel|desi2121|Aqua|Booboopipi|kim nana|rara**


End file.
